It's Like Beauty and the Beast
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Aomine yang kucel, item, burik, kek gembel, ternyata punya mate!Matenya cakep lagi! Hah!/OMEGAVERSE AU/TWIN AKASHI/DLDR
1. Chapter 1 What! Really!

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T (uhuk untuk sekarang uhuk)**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 1: What?! Really?!**

~~oo00oo~~

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat mendengar kata Akademi Teikou?

Sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional, dengan segudang prestasi mulai akademik dan non-akademik. Murid-murid yang bersekolah di sini pun kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan keluarga bangsawan, memiliki relasi dengan pemerintah, atau sekedar keluarga kaya.

Bicara soal akademi Teikou, tak lengkap rasanya bila tak membicarakan prestasi tim basket mereka.

Tim basket akademi Teikou dikenal sangat kuat bahkan sejak generasi pertama dibentuk hingga sekarang mencapai angkatan ke-504. Dengan prinsip 'Kemenangan adalah Segalanya', mereka menyabet semua piala baik kejuaraan nasional Jepang maupun internasional. Membuat tim mereka begitu dikenal dan disegani.

Ada cerita menarik semenjak dua tahun lalu. Dikabarkan tim basket akademi Teikou semakin kuat, dengan adanya tim spesial yang disebut sebagai 'Generasi Keajaiban'. Dan kini di SMA, mereka makin diperkuat hingga diberi nama tim Vorpal Swords.

~~oo00oo~~

"_MINNAAAA! OHAYOOUU SSUU_!"

"KISE, BERISIK!"

"_HIDOII_!"

Ya, inilah kebiasaan sehari-hari para Vorpal Swords yang terkenal itu. Begitu berisik. Padahal dengan kemampuan basket dan ketampanan mereka semua, ditambah mereka semua adalah alpha, mereka terbilang cukup populer.

"Kalian ini, kita sudah kelas satu SMA, bersemangat sedikit dong!" keluh Kise Ryouta sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Bersemangat dan berisik itu berbeda, nodayo." Ujar Midorima Shintarou yang duduk di hadapannya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Di sebelahnya, sosok tinggi bernama Murasakibara Atsushi hanya duduk sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Kise-_kun_, lain kali pikirkan bahwa orang-orang menganggapmu menyebalkan." Ujar sosok yang duduk di sebelah Kise, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_Hido_—aku memang semenyebalkan itu?!" tanya Kise.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian lihat si Ahomine?" tanya Kagami Taiga yang duduk di ujung meja. Tempat di sebelahnya kosong.

"JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU _SSU_!"

"Yo, semua."

Panjang umur, sosok berambut _navy_ degan seragam acak-acakan menghampiri meja kantin yang penuh makhluk berwarna-warni itu. Ialah _ace_ Generasi Keajaiban dan Vorpal Swords, Aomine Daiki. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Kagami.

"Kau itu darimana saja hah?" Kagami bersungut sedangkan Aomine hanya menguap.

"Aku mengerjakan PR semalaman." Ujar Aomine.

"Bohong. Aomine-_kun_ pasti semalaman menonton film porno." Tukas Kuroko datar.

"Oi Tetsu jangan bilang begitu—"

"Mana mungkin Aominecchi belajar, kan?" tanya Kise sambil menahan tawa.

"Kise sialan—"

"Mine-chin belajar? Nanti akan hujan." Gumam Murasakibara yang sedaritadi diam.

"Sialan kalian semua!" keluh Aomine. Kise dan Kagami sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Oy, Ahomine. Kalau sikapmu begitu terus para omega akan lari ketakutan." Ujar Kagami

"Betul! Nanti Aominecchi akan hidup sendirian ssu!" tambah Kise.

"Kalian berdua jangan bicara begitu Kise-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_." Tegur Kuroko.

"Tetsu..." Aomine tersentuh. Memang Kuroko alias bayangannya sejak SMP itu memang sahabat terbaiknya. Yang lain buang aja ke laut.

"Daripada hidup sendirian, lebih tepat bahwa dia akan sendirian sampai mati."

Coret itu. Rupanya Kuroko sama setannya.

"Tetsu, sialan kau!" gerutu Aomine.

"Tapi ucapan mereka ada benarnya, Aomine. Sikapmu itu kurang pantas. Apa kau akan bersikap begitu pada calon omegamu nanti?" Midorima kembali membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hah?! Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu! Kau tidak kasihan pada Takao itu kalau kau masih membawa barang-barang aneh, Midorima?" tanya Kagami.

"Ini _lucky item_. Bukan barang aneh, nodayo!"

"Mido-chin, kau yakin tuh Mine-chin akan dapat omega?" tanya Murasakibara.

Teman bangsat, bukannya jodohin ke orang kek malah ngatain.

"Hah. Kalian ngomong begitu tapi semua masih jomblo kan?!" sungut Aomine.

"YA ELU JUGA JOMBLO, BAMBANK! UDAH JOMBLO, BUTEK, BURIK, MESUM, IDUP LAGI!"

"Kata siapa?" Aomine mendengus sambil mengorek kupingnya. "Aku punya _mate_."

"Hah? Makhluk butek kayak kau? Punya _mate_? Dunia kiamat, tolol!" sembur Kagami.

"Betul itu! Omega waras mana yang mau sama Aominecchi?" tanya Kise sambil menahan tawa.

"Aomine-_kun_, tolong halunya dikontrol." Ujar Kuroko.

"Kau harus ke dokter, Aomine." Tambah Midorima.

"Mine-chin, nih Sn*cker. Situ rese kalo laper." Murasakibara malah iklan.

"Dih gak percaya." Aomine mendengus. "Liat aja nanti."

Kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran pun di mulai. Aomine memasuki kelasnya bersama dengan Kise.

"Dai-_chan_! Ki-_chan_! Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang perempuan omega dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink. Momoi Satsuki namanya

"_Ohayou_ Momochi!" sapa Kise. Aomine hanya berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

Tak lama, wali kelas mereka pun masuk. Setelah ketua kelas memberi aba-aba, semua murid duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Kali ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru." Ujar wali kelas mereka sambil mengecek catatan. Sontak semua murid berbisik-bisik. Siapa gerangan murid baru itu? Kise nampak bersemangat sedangkan Aomine hanya menatap langit biru dari jendela.

Setelah dipersilahkan, seseorang bertubuh mungil dan berambut merah memasuki ruang kelas. Wajahnya yang manis dan parasnya yang menawan menyita perhatian seluruh kelas, terutama para alpha. Tentu saja karena murid baru yang datang adalah seorang omega.

"Perkenalkan semua, nama saya Akashi Seijuurou. Saya merupakan pindahan dari Seirin Elite Omega School. Saya harap saya bisa berteman baik dengan kalian semua."

~~oo00oo~~

Saat istirahat, terlihat Akashi dikerumuni oleh murid-murid lain. Si omega berambut merah itupun tersenyum dan menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya dengan ramah.

"Hebaaat kau putra pemilik Akashi corp. itu kan?"

"Iya, benar."

"_Ne, ne_, boleh kupanggil Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"_Naa_, Akashi. Sekolah omega itu seperti apa?"

"Sepertinya sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Hanya saja muridnya dan kebanyakan staffnya omega."

Dan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus muncul.

"Aominecchi, kau tidak mau ikut bertanya?" tanya Kise. Tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan mainan.

"Hah? Nggak, ah. Malas." Ujar Aomine.

"Oh iya, Aominecchi. Soal kau punya _mate_ itu bohong, kan?" tanya Kise sambil bersandar ke kusen jendela.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Ayolah, kita kan sobat sejak SMP. Kalau kau punya _mate_, kau pasti memberitahuku. Lagian omega macam apa yang mau denganmu?"

"Kise bangsat, gua sumpahin jatoh lo dari lantai tiga!"

"Ya santuy sih bambank!"

Akhirnya, Aomine dan Kise kembali mencuri dengar ribut-ribut dari meja Akashi. Tak lama, salah seorang alpha bertanya pada Akashi.

"Hey, apa kau sudah punya _mate_?"

Akashi mendongak menatap alpha yang menanyakan hal itu. Terlihat, para alpha lain langsung mendengarkan dengan antusias. Akashi mengerjap lalu mengulas senyum.

"Aku sudah memiliki _mate_." Jawab Akashi. Hal itu membuat murid perempuan bergumam kagum dan para alpha menghela napas. Mereka tak punya kesempatan.

"Hei, hei. Seperti apa alphamu?" tanya seorang murid perempuan.

"Ia orang yang baik. Malahan, ia bersekolah di sini." Ujar Akashi, masih tersenyum.

"EEEEHH?!" seluruh murid gempar, bahkan Kise. Hanya Aomine yang masih terdiam.

"Siapa? Siapa _mate_mu?" tanya para alpha. Akashi mengetuk dagunya lalu menunjukkan jarinya.

Jarinya mengarah pada...

Kise terbelalak. Semua murid pun terbelalak.

Akashi tersenyum manis.

Karena jarinya mengarah pada

Aomine

"Aomine Daiki adalah _mate_ku."

"EEEEHHH?!"

~~oo00oo~~

"Ayah, ibu, kakak, aku ingin masuk SMA biasa."

Sang ayah meremas koran yang dibaca, sang ibu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan rajutannya, dan sang kakak menggebrak mejanya.

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Kenapa?"

Sang kakak, Akashi Seijirou, langsung memegang kencang bahu sang adik hingga membuatnya mengaduh.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu? Siapa tahu alpha brengsek macam apa yang mendekatimu di sana?"

"Seijirou, tenangkan dirimu." Ujar sang ibu, Akashi Shiori. Wanita itu menghela napas dan mengusap rambut putra bungsunya.

"Seijuurou, apa kau yakin?" tanya sang ibu. Akashi bungsu itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya sang ayah. Akashi menggumam.

"Aku berpikir, aku selalu masuk sekolah omega sejak aku SD. Aku ingin mendapatkan pengalaman baru. Jadi, kupikir aku ingin masuk sekolah biasa." Jelas Akashi. Mendengar itu, sang ayah menggumam.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk sekolah biasa."

"Ayah!" protes putra sulungnya terdengar, sementara si bungsu langsung berbinar senang.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Lanjut sang ayah,

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Kau harus masuk Akademi Teikou."

~~oo00oo~~

"Jadi begitu. Maksudmu aku diminta melindungimu?" tanya Aomine saat ia dan Akashi berjalan di taman sekolah yang asri.

Keluarga Aomine memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Akashi sejak dulu sekali. Ia dan Akashi pun berteman akrab, ditambah kesukaan mereka yang sama terhadap olahraga basket membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Perlahan, perasaan cinta mulai tumbuh. Melihat kedekatan mereka pun membuat kedua pihak keluarga mereka tak keberatan mereka menjalin hubungan di masa depan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Aomine dan Akashi senang.

"Kau tak perlu melindungiku, Daiki. Aku mampu menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi nikmati saja masa sekolahmu." Ujar Akashi. Aomine menyeringai. Ia duduk di sebelah Akashi dan merangkulnya.

"Masa sekolahku akan jadi yang terbaik bersamamu." Ujar Aomine, mengundang tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Akashi.

Dan dengan itulah, kisah mereka berdua pun di mulai.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*terjun pake roket challenger* *ditabok*

HALO SEMUAAA KETEMU LAGI NIIHH hehehe kali ini idenya punya **val pururin** (lagi) untuk bikin A/B/O AoAka

Dan kali ini multichap yang berisi slice of life. Gak ada aneh-aneh kok

...mungkin *slap*

Jadi bagaimana? Ada keluhan? Rikues? Atau lainnya?

Sampaikan di kotak review~~


	2. Chapter 2 And the Romance Begin

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T (uhuk untuk sekarang uhuk)**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 2: And the Romance Begin**

~~oo00oo~~

"GAES ADA BERITA HEBOOOOHH!"

Kise yang barusan ngibrit dari kelas menuju kantin—saking lebaynya dia mendorong orang yang mengantri—dan langsung menggebrak meja para anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang sedang ngumpul.

"KISE GOBLOK! KARE GUA TUMPAH, TOLOL!" sembur Kagami yang kini seragamnya kotor ketumpahan kare.

"URUSAN KARE LU NTAR AJA, KAGAMICCHI! ADA GOSIP HEBOH NIH!" Kise balas nyembur.

"Tadi berita, sekarang gosip. Jangan labil dong, Kise-_kun_. Eh, emang situ kuning labil kan ya." Ujar Kuroko sambil menyeruput vanilla shakenya.

"IH, KUROKOCCHI JAHAT _SSU_! Tapi karena manis, dimaafin deh ehehe~"

"Kise-chin, kalau mau alay di tempat laen gih. Udah mah rusuh, alay lagi." Komentar Murasakibara datar.

"Lagipula mana Aomine? Biasanya dia bersamamu." Ujar Midorima.

"Justru itu yang mau gua omongin!" Kise makin menggebrak meja.

"WOY SANTAI DONG NASI GUA BERCECERAN NIH!" Murasakibara yang biasanya malas langsung ngegas. Ah, _kitakore_ *ditabok*

"IDIH DIBILANG ITU NTAR DULU DENGERIN BERITA DARI ACU DULU DONG."

"ALAY LU NAJIS IH AMIT-AMIT."

"DIH BIARIN GUA ALAY YANG PENTING GANTENG."

"BACOT BAT ASLI. NGOMONG AJA NGAPA MAU NGASIH TAU APAAN!"

"AOMINECCHI PUNYA _MATE_!"

Hening

"Jangan bohong, Kise." Midorima menghela napas.

"Kau dibayar berapa sama si Ahomine buat meyakinkan kita, hah?" Kagami memakan burgernya yang entah didapat darimana

"Iiihh ini seriusan tahu!" Kise menggoyang-goyangkan meja.

"Kise-chin, ribut lagi gua hantam lu." Ancam Murasakibara.

"Eh, maap." Kise bangkit. "Pokoknya kalian harus percaya! Aominecchi punya _mate_, _ssu_!"

"Sudahlah, Kise. Basi tau nggak. Palingan juga kalo kita udah kepo nanya-nanya dia jawab matenya itu Mai-_chan_." Kagami mengacak rambutnya.

"Oh, tuh mereka. Wooyy!" Aomine melambaikan tangannya. Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban menoleh.

"Tumben telat dateng lu. Biasanya istirahat paling pertama nongkrong di sini." Celetuk Kagami.

"Dih, suka-suka lah." Ujar Aomine.

"Ini teman-temanmu ya, Daiki?"

Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban menoleh ke sumber suara. Jantung mereka serasa berhenti melihat sosok omega manis berambut merah dan bertubuh mungil berdiri di belakang Aomine.

"Oh, iya. Mereka rekan basketku sejak SMP." Ujar Aomine.

"Oh, benar. Generasi Keajaiban. Kau sering menceritakan mereka." Omega itu tersenyum. Sementara para anggota Generasi Keajaiban? Terdiam dan membisu.

"Aomine-_kun_...siapa dia ini?" tanya Kuroko.

Omega berambut merah itu menoleh pada Kuroko, sedikit terkejut karena ia tidak merasakan kehadiran Kuroko, namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku sangat tidak sopan. Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku baru saja pindah kemari." Akashi mempekenalkan diri.

"Oh, hanya murid baru." Kagami mendengus. "Kau disuruh menemaninya berkeliling, Ahomine? Awas jangan ambil kesempatan." Godanya lagi.

"Tidak juga kok." Bantah Akashi. "Daiki menemaniku berkeliling karena dia _mate_ resmiku."

Hening satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APAAAAA?!"

~~oo00oo~~

Seluruh anggota tim basket Teikou mencuri-curi pandang ke arah _bench_. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ada pemandangan baru, yaitu kehadiran sosok omega yang cantik di sana. Namun sayangnya sementara mereka melirik, sang _ace_ Akademi Teikou langsung melempar tatapan mematikan.

"Sei-_chan_~lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Momoi. Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum pada gadis berambut pink itu.

"Satsuki. Lama tak berjumpa." Akashi mengulas senyum. Momoi membalas senyumannya lalu duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Bagaimana Dai-_chan_? Dia semakin hebat kan?" tanya Momoi. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada Aomine yang baru saja mencetak skor dengan _formless shoot_nya, sebuah gaya yang biasanya digunakan pada _street basketball_.

"Iya. Dia memang selalu tekun untuk soal basket." Ujar Akashi. Tatapan mata merahnya sama sekali tak lepas dari sosok Aomine.

"Ya, wajar dia hebat. Tapi untuk hal lainnya dia payah! Sepertinya di kepalanya hanya ada basket, tidur, Mai-_chan_, dan kau." Cibir Momoi, membuat Akashi terkekeh.

Para anggota lain melirik-lirik, penasaran dengan apa yang kedua insan itu bicarakan di bench.

"Hey, omega itu siapa?" tanya sang kapten, Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Ah, _senpai_. Dia itu—"

"Dia _mate_nya Aominecchi, _ssu_!" Kise langsung memotong ucapan Midorima

"HAH?!" Nijimura membelalak kaget. Seingatnya Aomine adalah anggota paling binal, ngeselin, asal-asalan, dan butek. Kok bisa dia punya mate?!

"Tidak apa, Nijimura-_senpai_. Kita semua juga kaget kok." Midorima menghela napas.

Latihan pun selesai. Setelah semua anggota membersihkan diri, mereka pun bersiap pulang. Aomine langsung saja menghampiri Akashi.

"Sei, kau mau pulang bersama?" tawar Aomine. Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban pun memasang telinga, alias kepo.

"Ah, tidak usah. Untuk sekarang aku diantar-jemput oleh supir. Tapi lain kali aku akan meminta ayah agar bisa pulang bersamamu." Ujar Akashi. Aomine mengangguk dan langsung saja memeluk Akashi. Akashi terkejut, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan balas merengkuh tubuh alphanya. Aomine menghirup pelan aroma strawberry yang manis dari tubuh Akashi, seolah tak ingin kehilangannya. Akashi menggumam, menikmati sentuhan Aomine. Mereka lama berpelukkan, seolah mengabaikan dunia yang terus begerak di sekeliling mereka. Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban menahan napas.

_**Kkwak jabajwo~~ nal anajwo~~ooh oohhh~~**_

BANGKE EMANGNYA INI DRAKOR?!

"Cih! Bisa-bisanya si Ahomine itu dapet omega. Cakep lagi!" gerutu Kagami.

"Ini gak adil _ssu_! Kenapa malah si butek itu sih yang dapet _mate_ duluan?!" keluh Kise.

"Mungkin dia pakai pelet." Gumam Kuroko.

"Mungkin, sih. Secakep itu mana mau sama Mine-chin. Itu mah pasti pelet." Murasakibara mengunyah pockynya.

"Tak kusangka Aomine melakukan hal itu. Memang dasar bejat, nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hilih sesama yang percaya dukun diem aja!"

"_Oha-asa_ sama dukun itu beda, nodayo!"

"Kalian ngapain sih? Buruan balik woy."

Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban otomatis menjerit. Aomine menatap mereka yang mengintip dari balik tembok sementara Akashi hanya menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

~~oo00oo~~

"Jadi kau akan mengikuti klub apa, Sei?"

Aomine dan Akashi berjalan beriringan sementara di belakang mereka, para anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya setia mengikuti. Akashi menggumam mendengar pertanyaan Aomine.

"Daiki, ada berapa murid omega di sekolah ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Murid omega? Hmmm...lumayan banyak, sih. Setiap angkatan mungkin punya minimal 20 murid omega. Kenapa?"

"Aku agak berpikir." Akashi menatap langit yang mulai kelam. "Di sini berbeda dari sekolah omega. Yang kulihat, banyak murid omega di sini masih nampak ketakutan akan keberadaan alpha meski di sini tertulis jelas bila ada sedikit saja tindak pelecehan pada omega, maka pelaku akan segera dikeluarkan, mereka takut akan kehidupan di luar sana."

"Begitu, ya..." Aomine menggumam. "Memang kalau di sekolah omega seperti apa?"

"Kami diajari banyak hal. Keterampilan rumah tangga, pelajaran tata krama, juga sedikit pelajaran perlindungan diri." Jelas Akashi. Aomine ber-ooh ria.

"Lalu, kau jadi ingin masuk klub apa? Jangan berbelit." Tegur Aomine. Akashi melempar senyuman misterius.

"Aku ingin membuat klubku sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Aku ingin membuat klub beladiri untuk para omega, supaya mereka tidak perlu takut berada di luar sana. Aku juga ingin menambahkan kegiatan seperti pelajaran tata krama, pendidikan anak, dan hal lainnya. Hal seperti itu tidak diajarkan di sekolah ini kan?" Akashi tersenyum lembut.

Melihat senyuman itu, wajah Aomine seketika memerah. Ia takjub melihat betapa kuat dan lembutnya sosok Akashi. Kalau diingat lagi, hal itulah yang membuat Aomine jatuh cinta padanya. Meski omega dan begitu dilindungi oleh keluarganya, ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat dan mandiri. Membuatnya begitu memukau di mata Aomine.

"Kau memang hebat, Sei. Tak salah aku mencintaimu." Aomine merangkul bahu Akashi dan mencium pelipisnya, membuat Akashi terkekeh geli.

"Kau juga hebat, Daiki. Karena itu aku tak ragu memilihmu." Akashi tersenyum dan mencium pipi Aomine sebagai balasan. Mereka pun berjalan menuju gerbang sambil berangkulan

Sementara itu, para anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain hanya bisa menatap mereka dari belakang dengan tampang ngenes. Dalam hati, mereka hanya bisa gigit jari melihat kemesraan _ace_ Teikou itu dengan _mate_nya.

Berasa dunia punya berdua, yang laen mah ngontrak.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*DATENG SAMBIL NGE-DAB*

HALO SEMUA TUMBEN NIH SAYA UPDATE CEPET lebih tepatnya saya gabut karena saya belom bisa ngerjain tugas karena tukang print tutup semua jadi saya bisa lanjut ini lebih cepaaatt wkwkwk

SO GIMANA NIH READERS? Ena ga fluffnya? Apa kurang manis?

Balas surat cinta dulu ya sebelum bacot

**HikariNoTenshi1809 **OHOHOHO INI SUDAH DILANJUT LOOH semoga suka ya~~

**val pururin **kan anda yang punya ide, saya yang ngetikin wkwkwk ya wajar dong namanya disebut EAKEAK Ini udah lanjuutt semoga mantul!

Hehehe bahasanya makin campur aduk gaes. Maklum namanya juga author labil *ditakol*

Oh ya lagu yang dipake waktu AoAka pelukan itu **Hold Me Tight**-nya BTS. Hehehe authornya ketauan ARMY (DAH KETAUAN PAS LU PUBBLISH TEAR, GBLK)

Oke segitu aja dari author. Apabila punya saran, kritik, mau FG-an, silahkan ke kotak review di bawah

Ciao~~


	3. Chapter 3 Beware! Omega(s) and?

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T (uhuk untuk sekarang uhuk)**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 3: Beware! Omega(s) and...?**

~~oo00oo~~

"Eh, eh, Aomine."

Aomine yang sedang enak tertidur di atap yang sejuk terbangun karena panggilan dari sobat sesama gobloknya alias Kagami. Aomine mendecak dan menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Kenapa? Lagi enak tidur juga." Keluhnya

"Itu Akashi gimana bikin klubnya?" tanya Kagami. Yang lain juga ikut mendengarkan. Kebetulan kali ini mereka janjian makan siang di atap.

"Gimana? Ya gitu lah!" Aomine mulai kesel.

"Ya maksudnya gimana, Aominecchi. Lancar gak bikinnya?" tanya Kise.

"Tck. Udah dapet izin kepsek." Jawab Aomine sekenanya lalu kembali ke posisi pewe-nya.

"Cepat juga ya. Bagaimana cara Akashi-_kun_ meyakinkan kepala sekolah?" tanya Kuroko

"Ya mana gua tau, Tetsu."

"Bagaimana dengan urusan pembimbing, nodayo?" tanya Midorima, ikutan kepo.

"Gak tau. Intinya Sei yang melatih."

"Hebaat...apa tidak capek?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya dia juga tau dia gak boleh capek—LU SEMUA KEPO AMAT SIH?! DIEM NGAPA, MAU TIDUR GUA!" Aomine ngegas.

"Ya abisnya sayang omega secakep itu dapetnya sama lu." Ujar Kagami.

"Itu benar, _ssu_! Aominecchi tidak adil!" keluh Kise

"Hmh. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik, nodayo." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Mine-chin, kau menyebalkan tahu. Kuhancurkan kau." Ujar Murasakibara

"Karena itu Aomine-_kun_. Segeralah lepas peletmu pada Akashi-_kun_." Saran Kuroko.

"SAPA YANG MELET SIH GUA GEBUK JUGA LO SEMUA!"

Dan sepanjang istirahat, Aomine gagal tidur

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine melangkahkan kaki, hendak menuju gym tempatnya berlatih basket seperti biasa. Kebetulan, ia tak bersama Kise karena si kuning alay itu sedang ada piket. Jadilah ia berjalan sendiri.

"Daiki!"

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang amat familiar. Dari belakang, sosok Akashi menghampirinya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat, seolah tak sabar ingin menghampiri sang _mate_. Tingkahnya itu membuat Akashi nampak imut. Para alpha yang kebetulan berjalan di lorong menahan mimisan.

Sial anak ini imut banget!

"Kau mau ke gym? Aku juga mau ke sana." Ujar Akashi.

"Oh? Kalau begitu sekalian saja." Ujar Aomine. Akashi tersenyum dan berjalan di samping Aomine.

"Jadi, bagaimana klubnya? Ada yang tertarik?" tanya Aomine membuka percakapan.

"Sejauh ini baru aku dan Momoi-_san_ yang bergabung, dan ada dua murid lain yang tertarik. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyebarkan pamflet dan menyampaikan pada wali kelas yang di kelasnya memiliki murid omega." Jelas Akashi. Aomine mendecak kagum.

"Kau baru berapa hari di sini dan sudah melakukan hal sejauh itu. Kau benar-benar hebat." Komentar Aomine. Akashi memandang Aomine lekat.

"Apa kau tidak suka memiliki omega yang seperti ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Kata siapa? Justru aku senang." Aomine merangkulnya dan mencium bibirnya singkat. "Omegaku adalah sosok yang cerdas dan tahan banting. Kau membuatku bangga, Sei."

Akashi membelalak, lalu tersenyum. Rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Aomine dan mereka pun berjalan menuju gym.

Tanpa disadari, para insan manusia melihat pasangan itu bermesraan di lorong. Para murid perempuan dan omega memasang tampang 'aaww' sedangkan para alpha gigit jari

Romantis bat nyed!

~~oo00oo~~

"Selamat datang di klub Omega. Senang kalian mau bergabung dengan kami."

Akashi tersenyum di depan tiga murid lainnya yang baru datang. Ada Momoi yang sudah ia kenal akrab, dan ada seorang omega dengan rambut belahan tengah dan seorang lagi yang berambut cokelat.

"Kalau begitu, untuk awalan mari saling memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku murid pindahan di kelas 1-D sekaligus pelatih kalian di klub ini." Akashi memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Tak ayal, kedua omega lainnya menatapnya kagum.

"Selanjutnya aku. Aku Momoi Satsuki, kelas 1-D. Salam kenal semua~" sapa Momoi riang.

"Yosh, aku Takao Kazunari! Kelas 1-B! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" omega berambut belah tengah itu mengangkat tangannya. Rupanya tipe yang periang.

"A-Aku Furihata Kouki, kelas 1-F. M-mohon bantuannya." Ujar omega berambut cokelat, sedikit terbata. Akashi mengangguk lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai dari hal yang mendasar. Yaitu _surpressant_." Ujar Akashi sambil menunjukan gambar beberapa jenis _surpressant_.

"Ini adalah obat yang umum digunakan. Kalian tahu kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"K-karena itu akan menahan siklus _heat_?" Furihata mencoba menjawab.

"Betul. _Surpressant_ digunakan supaya feromon kita dapat dikendalikan. Namun, tentunya ada efek samping berbahaya bila _surpressant_ ini digunakan dengan asal." Ujar Akashi. "Bila digunakan secara mendadak dan tanpa resep, efeknya malah akan memburuk dan dapat mengancam nyawa kita. Minimal dalam satu tahun, kita tidak boleh menggunakan surpressant selama dua atau tiga bulan untuk membiarkan kita memasuki masa _heat_ karena bagaimana pun itu tuntutan biologis kita. Jadi tidak baik dihentikan selama setahun penuh."

"_Haaii_! Aku ingin bertanya, Akashi-_sensei_!" Takao mengangkat tangan.

"Silahkan bertanya, namun kau tak perlu memanggilku '_sensei'_." Akashi menahan tawa.

"Jika kita menghentikan konsumsi _surpressant_ dan mendapatkan _heat_ di tempat umum, bukankah itu berbahaya? Bisa saja kita diterjang alpha dan ditandai begitu saja. Bagaimana jika sampai itu terjadi?"

Akashi membulatkan matanya. Kasus itu memang tak jarang terjadi, jadi ini bisa dijadikan pertimbangan bahan pengajaran.

"Karena itu kebanyakan omega menggunakan _collar_ untuk melindungi leher mereka. Dan apabila _heat_ sudah terjadi, sulit untuk melawan alpha. Karena itu saranku—"

Dan pembelajaran awal terus dilanjutkan hingga menjelang sore

~~oo00oo~~

"Seeeii..."

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari beberapa kertas menjadi tertuju pada matenya yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Akashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa, Daiki?"

Aomine mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sekotak jus apel.

"Apa kertas itu lebih menarik daripada aku?"

"Oh, astaga." Akashi buru-buru merapikan kertasnya sambil terkekeh. "Maaf, karena lumayan banyak peminatnya aku harus mengorganisir semuanya. Momoi-_san_ sudah menawarkan bantuan, namun aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri."

Ya, yang dimaksud Akashi adalah klub khusus omeganya. Baru hampir tiga bulan klub itu berjalan, namun sudah mendapatkan banyak respon positif. Baik dari para guru maupun murid. Aomine dengar hampir semua murid omega di sekolah mengikuti klub itu. Wajar Akashi nampak fokus.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Aomine mengelus rambut merah Akashi. "Ingat kata ayahmu. Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Aku tak selemah itu, Daiki." Akashi sedikit mengembungkan pipinya. Aomine tertawa lalu mencubit pipi kenyal itu.

"Aku tahu, kok. Aku hanya khawatir, tidak boleh?" Aomine mengangkat alisnya lalu menyeringai. Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku masih bisa jaga diri."

"Iya. Makanya kau membuat klub ini." Aomine melepaskan cubitannya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Oh ya, Sei. Hari ini latihan klub basket sedang libur. Boleh aku lihat kegiatan klubmu? Sekalian kita pulang bersama."

Akashi menaruh jarinya di dagu, mempertimbangkan permintaan Aomine.

"Tentu saja boleh. Biasanya kegiatan selesai pukul setengah tujuh." Ujar Akashi. Aomine menyeringai senang.

"WAAAAH KAMI JUGA IKUT YA _SSU_!"

Entah dari mana, Kise beserta anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain menghampiri Aomine dan Akashi.

"Oy, jangan ganggu orang! Ngapain kalian ikut, hah?!" Aomine langsung keki.

"Oh? Boleh kalau kalian mau ikut juga. Lebih banyak orang kan makin ramai." Akashi menyetujui sambil tersenyum.

Aomine langsung tak bisa membantah.

~~oo00oo~~

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban membisu. Pasalnya, di hadapan mereka terdapat hampir seluruh omega dari hampir seluruh angkatan SMP dan SMA Teikou

...sedang belajar ilmu bela diri.

Aomine sudah lumayan mengetahui sosok omega tak selamanya lemah lembut. Ayolah, ia ditunangkan dengan Akashi sejak masih belia dan berteman dengan Momoi sejak kecil. Namun para anggota Generasi Keajaiban dibuat tercengang. Pasalnya mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana para omega yang biasanya digambarkan lemah, harus selalu dilindungi, dan anggun, membanting satu sama lain dengan keras.

"Bagaimana latihan kami?"

Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban menoleh, mendapati sosok berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Tatsuya?! Kau mengikuti klub ini juga?" tanya Kagami. Rupanya yang menyapa mereka merupakan 'kakak' Kagami, yaitu Himuro Tatsuya.

"Tentu saja. Semua omega boleh ikut, jadi mengapa tidak?" Himuro terkekeh. Ia lalu pamit dan kembali melatih salah satu murid kelas satu yang kewalahan mempraktekkan cara menghindari serangan belakang. Dan Himuro dengan mudah mempraktekkannya hingga lawannya terjatuh. Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban memberikan applaus.

Tak lama, suara teriakan dan bantingan terdengar. Seluruh gym menoleh ke salah satu sisi gym dan terdapat omega berkulit ricotta dengan rambut ebony sebahu.

"Hah. Begini saja sih mudah." Omega itu meregangkan bahunya. Sementara semua orang berbisik, Generasi Keajaiban pun ternganga

"Dia Hanamiya Makoto." Jelas Akashi yang melihat tampang Aomine dan temannya. "Ia murid kelas 2-A. Kemampuan fisiknya hanya sedikit di atas rata-rata, namun dengan kepintarannya dia mampu mengikuti klub ini dan menjadi yang terbaik di sini." Jelasnya. Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban menelan ludah, terutama begitu menyadari tatapan mata hijau itu begitu bengis.

'Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada para omega di sekolah ini...'

Begitulah batin para pemuda warna-warni itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Kakinya melangkah memasuki gerbang Akademi Teikou. Seragamnya yang berwarna abu-abu berkibar ditiup angin, seiringan dengan rambut merahnya yang pendek.

"Jadi ini sekolah Seijuurou yang baru, ya..." gumam orang itu. Kakinya melangkah, menembus angin kencang yang menerbangkan seragamnya.

...dramatis banget kek film koboi aje njir!

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang OSIS Akademi Teikou. Ia mengetuk pintunya sebelum mendengar izin masuk dari dalam. Dibukanya pintu dan disapa oleh sang Ketua Osis Teikou, Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Akashi Seijirou." Sapa Nijimura. "Padahal kau bisa menyampaikan surat persetujuan saja melalui pos."

"Aku sudah lama ingin kemari." Balas Seijirou santai. "Sekalian menjenguk adikku."

"Adik?" Nijimura mengangkat alis. Baru ia hendak bertanya, ia mendengar suara ribut dari luar.

"Kalian ngapain ikut sih?! Rusuh tahu nggak!"

"Kau juga ngapain sih ikut, Ahomine?!"

"Tau udah butek, bau lagi. Jauh-jauh sana."

"BANGZAD—"

Kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu. Nijimura sweatdrop dan mempersilahkan orang yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Rupanya Akashi, dengan tambahan geng pelangi di belakangnya. Ia ingat Akashi diminta untuk menyerahkan laporan ekskul pada Nijimura selaku ketua OSIS, namun kenapa sampai begini?!

Ini mau ngasih laporan atau iring-iringan penganten sunat?!

Mata Akashi membelalak. Seijirou menyeringai. Generasi Keajaiban dan Nijimura bingung

"Kakak!" Akashi menghampiri Seijirou. Seijirou menepuk rambut merah Akashi.

"Kau nampak baik-baik saja di sini." Komentar Seijirou.

"Apa sih kita kan bertemu tiap hari." Akashi tersenyum.

"Iya ya. Lalu..." Seijirou menatap para anggota Generasi Keajaiban sambil tersenyum mengerikan. "Apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Seketika, para pelangi itu merinding. Entah kenapa tatapannya begitu mengerikan.

"Oh, mereka teman-teman Daiki. Mereka bilang ingin mengantarku ke ruang OSIS. Padahal sudah kubilang tidak usah." Jelas Akashi.

"Berarti kalian ingin mendekatinya, ya..." ujar Seijirou.

Seketika, para Generasi Keajaiban merasakan sesuatu terlempar melewati mereka. Mereka menoleh perlahan dan melihat sebuah gunting besar berwarna merah tertancap di tembok.

"Kalian akan berurusan denganku bila mendekatinya."

NGERI WOY

Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban serasa ingin ngompol mendengarnya. Apalagi gunting itu nampak sangat tajam sampai mampu menciptakan retakan di tembok. Iblis dari neraka lapis ke berapa ini?!

"Oh, aku lupa." Akashi menoleh pada yang lainnya, termasuk Nijimura. "Perkenalkan, ini Seijirou. Kakak kembarku."

Hening

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APAAAA?!"

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

HAHAHAHA ICHIBAN ICHIRO ICHIGO ICHIE—uhuk salah skrip

Halooww semuaaa Lala update lagi niihh hehehe padahal tugas OSPEK menggunung.

SEIJIROU AKHIRNYA DAPET KESEMPATAN MUNCUL LAGI GENKS HOREEE *apa sih*

Bales review dulu laahh

**Akashiki Kazuyuki **Peletnya Aomine impor langsung dari Indonesia lho mbak (Aomine: WOY) Nanti ketahuan kok kenapa Akashi mau. Ketauan juga peletnya Aomine merk apa *ditabok* Makasih reviewnya mbaakk

**val pururin **OH IYALAAAHH AOAKA KUDU MESRA. DAH LANJUT NIIHH

oh iya, kemarin Momoi kudeskripsiin beta. Itu salah ya gaes, Momoi itu omega. Udah kubenerin juga di chap lalu. Monggo di cek ^^

okeh segitu aja. RnRnya?


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Victory

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T (uhuk untuk sekarang uhuk)**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 4: The Evil Twin Brother and Sweet Victory**

~~oo00oo~~

"Kalian benar-benar saudara kembar?!" Kagami masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Lihat, kami mirip bukan?" Seijirou menyeringai, sementara Akashi menyerahkan laporan klubnya pada Nijimura.

Yang lain menelengkan kepala. Memang mereka sangat mirip kecuali dari warna mata dan gaya rambut. Tetapi ada satu lagi yang berbeda.

"Kakak, aku harus kembali ke kelas." Ujar Akashi. Seijirou menoleh lalu tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan menepuk rambut adiknya.

"Ingat jangan terlalu lelah ya, Seijuurou." Ujar Seijirou. Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Juga jangan tepuk kepalaku di depan teman-temanku. Aku bukan anak kecil." Akashi sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Para Generasi Keajaiban dan Nijimura ber-kyuun seketika.

"Tapi kau kan adikku. Adikku yang manis." Seijirou mencubit kedua pipinya membuat Akashi mengaduh.

"Yasudah, aku mau ke kelas. Daiki dan yang lainnya, kalian mau ik—"

"Mereka ada perlu di sini sebentar, Seijuurou. Kau kembali saja ke kelas sendiri." Potong Seijirou sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya

...dalam tanda kutip.

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya bingung, namun ia menurut dan mengangkat kaki dari ruang OSIS. Para Generasi Keajaiban menelan ludah.

"Jadi biar kuperingatkan satu hal." Seijirou menegakkan posisi duduknya lalu berdeham. Dan sontak, sebuah gunting entah dari mana (lagi) kembali menancap permukaan meja mahoni ruang OSIS, menyebabkan vas bunga di tengahnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah menimbulkan bunyi pecah yang dramatis.

"Jika kalian berniat buruk pada SeijuurouKU, akan kupastikan tidak ada yang bisa menemukan jasad kalian yang terburai tak beraturan." Ujar Seijirou dengan senyuman mengerikan.

Seluruh Generasi Keajaiban langsung merinding disko—sebentar, muka Kuroko masih datar. Bisa-bisanya selain Akashi mau sama makhluk burik macam Aomine, dia ternyata punya kakak sekejam iblis.

BERASA SURGA SAMA NERAKA TAU GAK

Sementara Nijimura pundung di pojok ruang OSIS karena dia harus menjelaskan kenapa dinding dan meja OSIS retak dan harus mendapat hukuman kepala sekolah.

~~oo00oo~~

"Aominecchi…itu tadi beneran kembarannya Akashicchi _ssu_?"

"Aku tau kembar memang gak harus sama persis, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, nodayo!"

"Aomine, kau tahu soal ini?"

"Dari dulu aku sudah tahu sih kakaknya agak psiko, tapi gak sangka sampai separah ini."

Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban menghela napas. Teringat percakapan di ruang OSIS barusan…

"_Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari, Akashi Seijirou?" tanya Nijimura yang sudah bangkit dari pundungnya._

"_Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan proposal pertandingan latihan antara Teikou dengan Rakuzan hari sabtu ini." Ujar Seijirou to the point. "Bukankah dengan begitu kita akan semakin lebih baik kedepannya? Kalian paham maksudku."_

_Memang benar, Rakuzan selalu menjadi lawan terberat Teikou. Setiap tahunnya mereka selalu bertanding di final dan Teikou menang hanya dengan skor tipis._

"_Tenang saja. Kali ini Rakuzan yang akan menang." Seijirou bangkit dari tempatnya dan memasang senyuman tipis. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan OSIS, ia berbalik dan menatap mereka._

"_Karena perkataanku adalah absolut."_

Sontak, seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban merinding mengingat tatapan Seijirou saat itu. Rasanya mereka akan diterkam hingga habis oleh kapten Rakuzan tersebut.

"Udah nyeremin, sadis, sifat kek iblis, _chuunibyou_ lagi. Heran kok bisa mereka kembaran…"

"Diem goblok. Malem-malem disapa gunting aja lu."

~~oo00oo~~

Akhirnya hari Sabtu. Hari pertandingan yang seolah rasanya seperti gladiator untuk pertaruhan nyawa. Jelas saja, lawannya adalah kakak dari Akashi Seijuurou, sosok bagaikan lucifer, yang berjubahkan jaket rakuzan layaknya jubah hitam _Death Reaper_, Akashi Seijirou.

Aomine mendesah pelan. Di sekelilingnya, rekan setimnya tengah bersiap untuk pertandingan. Perhatiannya fokus pada lawan mereka hari itu, Rakuzan.

"Daiki."

Aomine menoleh. Matanya membulat mendapati sosok Akashi mendekati mereka. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna putih dan merah, diikuti jaket berwarna biru dongker cenderung hitam. Kaki jenjangnya ditutupi celana jeans biru dan sepatu _sneakers_ abu-abu. Penampilannya elegan, namun juga manis. Para anggota klub basket Teikou—yang terdiri dari alpha dan beta—menahan mimisan. MANIS BANGET HEH

"Sei, ada apa kemari?" tanya Aomine dengan nada terkejut. Bukannya tak senang, tapi ia kesal bila Akashi datang orang lain selalu meliriknya.

Dasar cemburuan kamu Ahomine Dakian

"Hari ini libur, jadi aku ingin menyemangatimu." Ujar Akashi. "Nah, berikan tanganmu."

Aomine kebingungan, namun ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Akashi menggenggam tangan Aomine, membuat wajah Aomine panas. Kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu selain tangan Akashi menyentuh telapak tangannya. Begitu Akashi melepas genggamannya, Aomine melihat sesuatu.

"Jimat?"

"Itu buatanku. Aku mendoakan kemenangan Daiki selalu." Akashi tersenyum manis. Aomine terdiam. Hampir saja ia menangis dan memeluk Akashi erat dan berteriak bahwa ia memiliki _mate_ terbaik, namun pelatih terlanjur memanggilnya untuk _meeting_.

"Aku akan menonton bersama teman-temanku yang lain di atas. Semoga berhasil, Daiki." Ujar Akashi sambil berbalik pergi.

"O-ou. Terima kasih." Aomine membalas lirih. Dilihatnya jimat buatan Akashi. Terlihat seperti jimat biasa, namun yang istimewa adalah nama Daiki yang terjahit rapi dengan benang merah. Aomine menyeringai tipis. Perlahan, ia menyentuhkan jimat itu ke bibirnya, seolah ikut berdoa dan berterima kasih pada _mate_nya.

"_Meeting_ dulu, goblog. Kalo mau bucin ntar aja."

~~oo00oo~~

Pluit dibunyikan. _Tip off_ pun dilaksanakan. Murasakibara dengan mudah mencuri _tip off_ dari tim lawan dan membawanya sendiri menuju ring. Ia langsung melakukan dunk dengan mudah, membuat angka dua tertulis di papan skor Teikou. Beberapa murid yang sengaja datang menonton bersorak. Murasakibara menguap dan mundur kembali ke posisinya.

"Boleh juga…" gumam Seijirou. Seringai tipis terbentuk dari bibirnya, membuat Generasi Keajaiban merinding seketika.

"E-entah kenapa firasatku buruk…" ujar Kagami terbata.

"A-aku juga _ssu_…" tambah Kise.

Bola kini berada pada Seijirou. Seijirou mendribble bola dengan gerakan santai namun cepat. Midorima menghadangnya langsung, merasakan aura berbahaya dari lawannya kini.

"Oi." Akashi membuka suara, membuat alis Midorima mengernyit tanda waspada.

"Posisimu terlalu tinggi. Tunduklah."

Dan dalam sekejap itu, keseimbangan Midorima goyah dan ia terjatuh. Seijirou pun dengan mudah melewatinya dan mencetak skor dari zona _three pointers_. Tiga angka pun didapatkan Rakuzan dan dihadiahi sorakan terkejut.

Di bangku penonton, Akashi bersama tiga teman omeganya yang terdiri dari Momoi, Takao, dan Furihata memperhatikan pertandingan dengan seksama.

"Hebaaatt! Apa yang dia lakukan sampai Shin-_chan_ terjatuh?" tanya Takao.

"Itu teknik _ankle break_. _Ankle break_ adalah teknik _dribble_ yang mengalihkan bola dengan cepat dari satu tangan ke tangan lain untuk membuat perubahan arah. Taktik ini harus disertai dengan gerakan tipuan ke satu sisi dan membiarkan pemain lawan mengikuti gerakan tersebut sebelum memindahkan bola ke tangan satunya." Jelas Akashi. Furihata dan Takao mengangguk paham.

"Boleh juga…" gumam Aomine. Ia mendapatkan bola yang dipass ke arahnya. Tak lama, ia berhadapan langsung dengan Seijirou. Sementara tangannnya mendribble, ia memperhatikan dengan baik sebelum ia mengambil _crossover step_. Tentu saja Seijirou mengejarnya balik dan menghalangi jalur _shoot_ Aomine, namun reaksi Aomine lebih cepat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya hingga sedikit kayang dan melempar bola menuju ring. Kini skor menjadi 5-3.

Rakuzan bereaksi cepat. Seorang center bertubuh besar meraih bola dan melemparnya hingga sampai di sosok alpha berambut hitam sebahu. ia mencetak _three point_ sehingga skor berbalik 6-3.

Kemudian, Kuroko dimasukkan ke lapangan. Combo Kuroko dan Aomine membuat Teikou mampu memimpin untuk sesaat. Skor menjadi 15-6. Kemudian Rakuzan mengganti pemain. Sosok beta berambut abu-abu memasuki lapangan.

Tak disangka, pemain itu bertipe sama seperti Kuroko. Berkat itu, Rakuzan kembali memimpin 23-15.

"Mereka tak main-main waktu bilang mereka bertambah kuat." Nijimura menghela napas di antara _time out_. Anggota yang lain juga sedikit kelelahan menghadapi Rakuzan. Rakuzan selalu menjadi lawan terkuat mereka, namun kini mereka meningkat drastis.

Aomine menatap lantai gym dengan nanar. Hatinya bergetar, ingin bertarung. Ia ingin habis-habisan di basket yang dicintainya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Seijirou yang tengah memberi instruksi lanjutan. Sadar ditatap, Seijirou menoleh ke arah Aomine dan melayangkan senyuman tipis. Senyuman yang menyeramkan.

Sial, kenapa adeknya senyum kayak malaikat tapi kakaknya kayak penjaga pintu neraka?!

"Daiki!"

Aomine menoleh, mendapati Akashi berdiri di tribun penonton di hadapannya. Nampak ketiga teman yang bersamanya keheranan melihat Akashi.

"Sei…?"

"Daiki, semangatlah!" teriak Akashi dari bangku penonton. "Daiki sangat hebat! Aku yakin kau menang! Yang lainnya juga, kalian pasti bias!"

Seluruh pemain, bahkan pemain Rakuzan pun terkesima. Kise mengulas senyuman ceria, begitu pula Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Murasakibara hanya menatap Akashi. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. Nijimura terkekeh. Sedangkan Aomine masih terkesima. Ia menunduk dan merogoh tasnya. Diangkatnya jimat dari Akashi dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Akashi balas tersenyum pada Aomine.

_Time out_ pun selesai. Seluruh tim Teikou kembali bersemangat. Permainan kembali dimulai dengan Kise melakukan _perfect copy ankle break_ dan hendak mencetak skor. Saat ia dihalangi, ia melakukan _pass_ pada Kagami dan Kagami melancarkan _meteor jam_. Setelah itu, perlahan Teikou mengejar skor.

Kejar-kejaran skor pun terjadi hingga pertandingan berakhir. Pertandingan selesai dengan skor akhir 135-134 untuk kemenangan Teikou. Semua penonton dan pemain bertepuk tangan. Meski hanya pertandingan latihan, taka da satupun yang santai atau mengalah. Mereka pun saling membungkuk memberi salam.

Aomine menoleh ke kursi penonton. Ia balik tersenyum melihat kekasih hatinya bertepuk tangan sambil mengulas senyum juga.

~~oo00oo~~

Suasana di restoran cepat saji Maji Burger Nampak sangat ramai. Jelas saja, seluruh pemain basket Teikou dan Rakuzan berkumpul di sana setelah latihan. Mereka pun membicarakan banyak hal, entah sekolah atau basket. Tentunya Akashi dan teman-temannya turut meskipun mereka hanya menonton.

"JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU TERUS, BAKAO!"

"Nyiahahahha! Shin-_chan_ malu yaa?"

"Aku mau es krim lagi."

"Kagami-_kun_, apa sepuluh burger saja cukup untukmu?"

"Eh itu maksudnya?!"

Akashi memperhatikan segala keributan Generasi Keajaiban dengan penuh ketertarikan. Sementara Aomine di sebelahnya menikmati cheese burger pesanannya.

"Teman-temanmu sangat baik ya, Daiki." Ujar Akashi. Aomine melirik ke arah Akashi.

"Hmm…begitukah menurutmu?" Tanya Aomine. Mendengar nada bicaranya yang berubah, Akashi tertawa.

"Kau cemburu, Daiki?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kebanyakan temanku alpha, mana mungkin aku tak cemburu!" gerutu Aomine. Akashi tertawa, membuat Aomine semakin dongkol.

Kesal karena tawa Akashi tak kunjung berhenti, Aomine menyeringai karena mendapatkan ide iseng. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada Akashi, lalu langsung mencuri ciuman dari bibir tipis itu. Akashi langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Aomine. Aomine pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Akhirnya berhenti." Ujar Aomine. Akashi menggembungkan pipinya dan memukul bahu Aomine dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk membuat alpha itu mengaduh.

Kali ini ganti Aomine yang tertawa. Setelah tawa Aomine mereda, Akashi menarik kerah baju Aomine dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Aomine terkejut, namun ia memejamkan mata, mengikuti alur ciuman Akashi.

"Tak kusangka rasa kemenangan semanis ini." Ujar Aomine di antara ciumannya. Akashi memutar mata.

"Tukang gombal…"

Mereka pun kembali bertukar ciuman. Bahkan Akashi melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Aomine dan Aomine menarik Akashi semakin dalam. Tapi memang benar adanya. Kemenangan dan bibir Akashi terasa begitu manis. Dan Aomine ingin mengecapnya setiap hari.

Sementara itu, seluruh tim basket Teikou dan Rakuzan hanya menatap mereka berdua.

'_Masih dipantau. Belum aja kita sleding rame-rame.'_

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*authornya encok. Dikemplang*

Hai readers! Hehehe ketemu lagi ya. Tumben Lala rajin /heh/

Uhuhu maafin authornya yang ga bias bikin adegan pertandingan basket. ASLI ABAL BAT AKU KESEL SENDIRI /apasihLa/

Waktunya bales review~~

**val pururin **aduh mereka mah emang maniiiss. SIP INI SUDAH DILANJUTKAN

oh iya penjelasan ankle break bisa diliat di sini * *basket/20160430/* ingin-jago-ankle-break-seperti-bintang-nba-ini-tipsnya tinggal hapus bintangnya

RnR-nya minna~?


	5. Chapter 5 Cobaan Untuk Jomblo

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T (uhuk untuk sekarang uhuk)**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 5: Siksaan Untuk Jomblo**

~~oo00oo~~

Para pemuda warna-warni itu saling menatap, kemudian menatap insan berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut _navy_. Tatapan mereka nampak seperti...heran? takjub?

"Kenapa?" pemuda merah itu menelengkan kepalanya. Yang lain langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tak apa."

Entah ada angin apa sehingga seorang Akashi Seijuurou duduk di meja yang sama dengan _starter_ tim Akademi Teikou di kantin hari itu. Di antara rasa takjub mereka, mereka merasa sosok berambut _navy_ di sebelahnya adalah alasan dari kehadiran omega rupawan itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Akashi, kedua tangan terlipat di pangkuannya. "Maaf, aku akan ke meja lain—"

"Aaaahh tunggu Akashicchi! Kau tidak mengganggu kok, _ssu_!" cegah Kise. Yang lain manggut-manggut menyetujui ucapan Kise.

"Itu benar. Tidak perlu sungkan pada kami, Akashi-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko.

"Itu benar! Kau sudah kami anggap teman kami, kok!" Kagami menyeringai.

"Aka-chin manis. Aku sukaaa" komentar Murasakibara.

"Huh. Tidak sopan mengusir orang yang ingin duduk, nodayo." Ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Iris merah Akashi membulat. Ia pun tersenyum dengan manis, membuat anggota Generasi Keajaiban ber-kyuun ria.

Ya Allah mimpi apa mereka disenyumin malaikat begini?

Aomine yang melihat itu mendecih. Ia menarik bahu Akashi dan langsung saja melumat bibirnya. Wajah Akashi memerah, namun ia juga turut membalas ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka saling melepas ciuman. Akashi menunduk sedangkan Aomine menyeringai. Sesaat ia melirik meremehkan pada teman-temannya. Yang lain? Menahan dongkol.

'_Udah seneng disenyumin malaikat, eeehh syaiton dateng'_

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah jam istirahat, kebetulan kelas 1-D kosong. Katanya guru yang mengajar gak masuk karena dinosaurus peliharannya melahirkan

Gak jelas banget emang. Gua tau.

Akashi yang duduk di posisi kedua dari belakang dan di barisan kedua setelah jendela tengah membaca buku dengan tenang. Aomine yang duduk di tempat sebelahnya sibuk memandang langit. Wajahnya juga serius, padahal mah pasti lagi mikirin bokep.

Di tengah bayangan bokepnya, ia melirik Akashi. Sosok Akashi selalu benar-benar anggun dan menawan. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping, serta pembawaannya yang tenang. Sosok omega yang sangat sempurna. Aomine entah mimpi apa sampai bisa memilikinya.

Merasa bosan, ia merapatkan bangkunya ke meja Akashi. Akashi merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, kemudian menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat _mate_nya langsung menelungkupkan tangan di meja dan memposisikan diri untuk tidur. Ia pun lanjut membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

"Seeeeiii..." Akashi terkejut mendengar Aomine memanggil namanya. "Aku bosaan..."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sesuatu, Daiki." Saran Akashi. Aomine menggumam.

"Aku ngantuk." Keluh Aomine. Sesekali ia mengusapkan kepalanya ke lengan Akashi layaknya anak kucing meminta perhatian.

Akashi mengerjap, lalu tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membaca buku sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai Aomine. Aomine mendengkur senang mendapat perlakuan manis dari omeganya. Suasana jadi terasa hangat untuk mereka berdua.

Sementara Kise yang duduk di belakang Akashi dan melihat semuanya terjadi hanya bisa ngumpet dan mewek di balik buku teks ekonomi segede gaban.

"Aku yang jomblo mah apa ssu... padahal muka lebih ganteng dari si butek itu, kenapa aku jomblo..."

Itu semua tergantung amal dan perbuatan, Kise. Mungkin karena kamu alay

~~oo00oo~~

"Oy, Sei."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gym untuk kegiatan klub sampai sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya.

"Oh, Daiki. Kagami-_kun_ dan Kuroko-_kun_ juga." Sapa Akashi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah map berisi dokumen yang cukup tebal.

"Kau mau ke mana, membawa barang seberat itu?" selidik Aomine. Akashi langsung menggumam

"Ini data perkembangan seluruh anggota klub. Tenang saja, aku bisa membawa—"

"Kau ingat perkataan orang tuamu kan, Sei?" Aomine memberi penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya. "Kau itu tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku tidak lemah, Daiki. Aku masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Bukan aku menganggapmu lemah, aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Aomine tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil map dokumen dari tangan Akashi. "Sudah, biar kubawakan ini. Toh kita sama-sama ke gym." Mendengar itu, Akashi menggembungkan pipi.

"Daiki, sudah kubilang kau tak perlu melindungiku."

"Kau _mate_ku, aku harus melindungimu."

"Kan kubilang tidak perlu!"

"Sssht, besok kutraktir yudofu kesukaanmu."

"Janji ya?"

"Iyaa."

Akashi pun terkekeh dan berjalan beriringan dengan Aomine. Aura di sekitar mereka nampak berbunga-bunga diselingi percakapan ringan antara mereka.

Sementara di belakang mereka, Kuroko dan Kagami terdiam.

"Kuroko..." panggil Kagami.

"Tak apa, Kagami-_kun_. Aku juga rasanya pingin hujat." Potong Kuroko.

~~oo00oo~~

Alis Midorima mengerut, pasalnya ia jarang sekali melihat Aomine di perpustakaan. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia menyadari Akashi yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Cara yang ini salah, Daiki." Ujar Akashi. "Kalau kau mengkalikan semua angka di soal, hasilnya malah akan jadi negatif, sedangkan ini berada di kuadran positif."

"Aaahh aku gak mengerti." Keluh Aomine.

"Daiki, kau sudah mengulang pelajaran ini lima kali. Ayo setidaknya belajar yang benar." Bujuk Akashi.

"Lagipula ini belum tentu terpakai kalau aku bekerja nanti." Cibir Aomine.

"Daiki."

"Seeii..."

Akashi menghela napas. Ia menaruh pensilnya di sebelah buku matematika yang terbuka.

"Begini saja. Kalau kau memperhatikan, aku akan mencium dahimu. Kalau kau paham, aku akan mencium pipimu. Kalau kau menjawab soal dengan benar, aku akan mencium bibirmu."

"_DEAL_!"

Akashi pun kembali menjelaskan. Aomine juga nampak sangat serius memperhatikan. Kemudian, ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Aomine.

"Oooh, ada cara mudah menyelesaikannya juga ya. Begitu, aku paham." Ujar Aomine.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, sesuai janji." Akashi tersenyum dan mendaratkan ciuman di kening dan pipi Aomine. Aomine menyeringai, namun Akashi lanjut membalikkan halaman bukunya.

"Coba kau jawab soal pertama."

Aomine meraih pensilnya. Butuh sekitar tiga menit hingga ia menyerahkan buku itu kembali pada Akashi. Akashi memeriksanya dan langsung mendekatkan diri untuk mencium bibir Aomine. Aomine melepaskan gumaman 'yes!'

Sementara Midorima buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia berlari di lorong dan berteriak dengan OOCnya.

"AAAAAAHHH PENGEN NIKUUUUNG!"

~~oo00oo~~

Murasakibara bersandar di tembok. Perutnya benar-benar lapar. Namun kini uangnya sudah habis. Ia terpaksa harus menunggu pulang. Makanya begitu latihan dibubarkan, Murasakibara melesat menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Di perjalanannya pulang, ia mengendus bau manis strawberry. Ia menoleh dan melihat sekelebat merah. Seketika, Murasakibara terhipnotis. Ia mengikuti aroma manis itu hingga sosok merah semakin jelas.

Murasakibara menelan ludah. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh sekelebat merah itu, namun ia menjauh. Merah itu mendekati sosok biru gelap dan bersender padanya. Aroma manis srawberry pun lenyap seiring ia menjauh.

"Kau tak usah mengantarku pulang setiap hari, Daiki..." keluhnya.

"Kenapa? Aku suka mengantarmu."

"Aku merepotkan."

"Tidak, kok. Aku kan menyukaimu."

"Huh. Gombal."

Biru pun mencium merah. Merah itupun semakin terlihat warnanya.

"Kau selalu begitu."

"Tapi kau suka kan."

Merah dan biru itu pun menjauh. Murasakibara terdiam, namun tangannya mengepal.

"Cih. Ganggu aja." Gumam Murasakibara.

~~oo00oo~~

"Suapi aku."

"Astaga Daiki. Kau bukan anak kecil."

"Kalau begitu aku tak makan."

Akashi menghela napas. Ia tahu Aomine ada jadwal latihan yang lebih berat hari itu, tapi sikap Aomine malah kekanakan. Bagaimana jika ia sakit nantinya.

"Daiki, kau harus latihan hari ini."

"Makanya suapi aku."

"Ya Tuhan..."

Akashi menghela napas. Ia pun meraih nasi gulung dari tempat makan Aomine dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Aomine.

"Ayo makan, Daiki."

"Kau gak mau bilang sesuatu kayak 'Ayo, aaa~' begitu?"

Akashi makin menghela napas. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada matenya jatuh sakit.

"Ayo, Daiki. Bilang aaa~"

"Aaa~~"

Aomine pun mengunyah nasi gulung yang disodorkan Akashi. Akashi refleks mengambil irisan daging dan mengulanginya pada Aomine.

Sementara Kisedai? Mereka hanya memakan makan siang mereka...tapi menatap mereka penuh hasrat membunuh.

"Kalo mau pacaran jangan di depan jomblo ngapa sih." Keluh Kagami.

"Aku ingin berhenti jadi bayangan Aomine-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Huweeee padahal aku ganteng kenapa gak ada yang mau pacaran sama aku ssu..." Kise mewek.

"Huh. Aku tak peduli, nodayo." Ujar Midorima.

"Aku mau Aka-chin. Karena itu akan kuhancurkan Mine-chin."

Begitulah keseharian mereka kini, bersama dengan Akashi di sekolah mereka.

Jadi, akankah Generasi Keajaiban tetap kesel sama Aomine? Akankah mereka dapat pacar? Ataukah mereka berhasil melepas pelet Aomine dari Akashi?

"DIBILANG GUA GAK PELET, AUTHOR SIAL!"

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Jujur aja, kalian pasti punya temen pacaran kelakuannya begini

Uhuk. Halo readers~~ Lala update lagi hehehe dan masih encok

Rekor baru loh gaes Cuma satu jam dibikinnya. Biasanya hampir setengah hari huehueheu

Nah terakhir karena authornya bingung mau bacot apa, mari balas review

**Akashiki Kazuyuki **iya doongg Akashi kan pelukable. Tau nih Sei, authornya kan juga jomblo :" Makasih udah nunggu updatenya yaa mbak juga ayo semangat update! Saya nunggu FF KNB mbak loohh~~

**LenkaAllenka **Aku juga! AYO CULIK AKASHI! *digebuk Aomine*

**val pururin **INI MAKIN GEMES GAK NIIHH WKWKWK Udah update lagi geennkkss

yak segitu saja untuk kali ini. So, RnR kudasai~~


	6. Chapter 6 BGM: Careless Wishper

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: M KHUSUS CHAPTER INI**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 6: BGM: Careless Wishper**

~~oo00oo~~

"Selamat pagi."

"Oohh, Aominecchi. Se—"

Perkataan Kise tak selesai melihat Aomine datang sambil merangkul Akashi. Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban pun merengut.

'Pagi-pagi udah rangkul pacar aje. Pikirin yang _forever alone_ kayak kite-kite ngapa seh!'

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya, namun Aomine Cuma _sebodo teuing*_ dan duduk di kursinya. Akashi pun duduk di sebelahnya. Yang dilakukan Akashi selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Akashi langsung bersandar ke bahu Aomine dan menyamankan diri. Aomine juga tanggap mengelus rambut kemerahan Akashi, membuatnya menggumam senang dan semakin merapatkan diri. Aomine menyeringai dan mencium pucuk kepala Akashi.

"_Heat_mu sudah dekat ya?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba. Akashi hanya menggumam pelan.

"Langsung katakan kalau sudah mulai ya. Aku akan langsung membawamu pulang." Ujar Aomine.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Daiki." Ujar Akashi. Aomine mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau alpha lain terpengaruh feromonmu. Feromonmu hanya milikku, dan untukku seorang." Ucap Aomine posesif. Akashi tertawa.

"Alphaku satu ini cemburuan sekali." Goda Akashi sambil mengecup bibir Aomine. Aomine mendecak kesal namun makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah itu, mereka saling melepas ciuman dan tersenyum.

"NGOMONGIN _HEAT_ JANGAN DI DEPAN JOMBLO, GUOBLOK. SANTET NIH LAMA-LAMA!"

Wajah Akashi memerah karena ucapan teman-teman Aomine, sementara Aomine hanya menyeringai, membuat seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban menjerit dalam hati

Ahomine Mesum Kampret Dakian!

~~oo00oo~~

Aroma feromon Akashi pun semakin kuat setiap harinya menjelang tanggal heatnya yang mendekat. Semua alpha mulai meliriknya, bahkan sampai ada yang berniat mendekatinya. Karena itu juga, Aomine semakin menempel pada Akashi, bahkan di jam pelajaran ia sengaja mendempetkan tempat duduknya ke meja Akashi. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Aomine untuk bermesraan dan mengusap seluruh aromanya ke tubuh Akashi

Bisa ae lu, sarung wadimor

Dan sekarang ini, Aomine bertandang ke kediaman Keluarga Akashi pagi-pagi sekali untuk berangkat bersama matenya. Padahal biasanya dia berangkat mepet. Entah sudah setinggi apa tingkat kebucinan makhluk dakian satu ini.

Aomine memencet tombol bel. Ia bersiul pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan. Rumah Keluarga Akashi benar-benar megah. Waktu kecil dulu, Aomine ingat ia tersesat saat ke toilet ketika pertama kali berkunjung. Di saat itu lah ia bertemu dengan—

"Selamat pagi, Daiki. Menjemput adikku ya."

"...selamat pagi, Seijirou."

Ya jika kalian berpikir Aomine dan Akashi bertemu dengan romantisnya ketika Aomine kesasar, lalu kembali dianterin Akashi dengan mesranya dan saat itu bunga cinta mulai tumbuh, kalian salah besar, bujank. Karena dahulu Aomine dengan sialnya bertemu titisan iblis satu ini.

"Pagi-pagi sudah datang mengunjungi Tuan Putri. Berani juga kau ya." Komentar Seijirou.

"Sei sudah siap?" tanya Aomine.

"Namaku juga Sei."

"Kebagusan kalau kau dipanggil Sei..."

CKRISSS

Aomine memukul wajahnya sendiri dalam batin. Di hadapannya, Seijirou memegang gunting andalannya dengan aura mengerikan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak mau hidup bahagia bersama SeijuurouKU, ya. Tenang akan kubuat kau mati bahagia melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain."

"OI—"

"Daiki, selamat pagi."

Aomine nyaris sujud syukur di tempat. Akhirnya setelah pagi-pagi dihampiri iblis, datang juga malaikat penyelamat. Malaikat penyelamat tercantik yang pernah Aomine temui. Kali ini dengan tambahan _collar_ di leher.

"Kakak, aku berangkat ya. Kakak juga harus berangkat." Ujar Akashi pamit kepada kakak kembarnya.

"Hati-hati di sekolah ya, Seijuurou." Ujar Seijirou sambil mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Tenang saja, Daiki kan bersamaku." Kata Akashi membuat Aomine terbatuk. Seijirou tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu katamu." Seijirou tersenyum pada Akashi, namun ia langsung melempar tatapan mengerikan ke arah Aomine. Entah kenapa Aomine merasa ia bisa bertelepati pada alpha sulung Akashi di hadapannya.

'_Jaga dia dengan baik atau gua sunat ulang lu pake gunting gua.'_

'_Siap, ndoro.'_

Aomine pun merangkul Akashi dan ngibrit kabur

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine dan Akashi berjalan beriringan, saling menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Meskipun dalam suasana hening.

Aomine melirik ke arah Akashi, sementara Akashi menatap lurus ke depan. Aomine masih terfokus pada Akashi sampai...

GUBRAK!

Aomine pun terjerembab. Akashi mengerjap dan melihat Aomine terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduh..." yang ditabrak Aomine pun melirik ke arah Aomine. Rupanya Kagami yang tengah berjalan bersama anggota Generasi Keajaiban.

"AHOMINE GOBLOK! LU JALAN PAKE MATA KENAPA!" Kagami sewot.

"KEMANA-MANA JALAN PAKE KAKI, TOLOL! MANA ADA JALAN PAKE MATA!" Aomine balas ngegas.

"MAKSUD GUA LIAT-LIAT KALO JALAN, IDIOT!"

"YAUDAH SI NGOMONG GITU AJA KOK SITU NGEGAS!"

"LAH SITU JUGA NGEGAS!"

"Udah diem, nodayo." Midorima menghela napas. Di tangan kanannya ada payung berpola polkadot. Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya Midorima. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku merasa ada aroma manis." Ujar Kuroko.

"Hah, bau manis? Apa itu kue?" tanya Murasakibara. Kuroko terdiam, lalu menggeleng.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja. Aomine-_kun_ dan Akashi-_kun_, apa kalian mau ke sekolah bersama?" tawar Kuroko.

"Oh, tentu. Ayo, Sei."

Akashi mengangguk, lalu mengikuti mereka. Tangannya dan Aomine saling bertautan.

~~oo00oo~~

Saat pelajaran, aroma feromon memenuhi kelas 1-D. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Momoi pertama kali, namun Momoi mengaku belum mendapat heat. Kemudian mata terarah kepada Akashi. Namun Akashi tak menggubris dan melanjutkan fokusnya pada pelajaran.

Bel pun berdentang, menandakan waktu istirahat dimulai. Aomine kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi menuju kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, Aomine langsung menikmati makan siang yang disiapkan ibunya, begitu pula Akashi. Suasana kantin entah kenapa sedikit berbeda. Beberapa murid nampak kebingungan dan alisnya mengernyit. Bahkan Kuroko juga nampak memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Kurokocchi kenapa _ssu_?" tanya Kise yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kuroko makin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Rasanya seperti ada omega yang sedang _heat_." Ujar Kuroko.

"Hah, kau serius Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil mengunyah hot dognya.

"Itu benar, Kagami-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko.

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja, nodayo." Ujar Midorima. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi mencoba fokus pada pelajaran matematika yang biasanya ia sukai. Dirasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan tak bisa berpikir apapun. Napasnya terengah dan wajahnya juga memanas. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasa tubuhnya lemas, lalu tubuhnya pun terjatuh dari kursi. Sontak seisi kelas terkejut dan menghampirinya. Para murid perempuan tengah panik dan murid alpha lainnya nampak menahan hasrat mereka.

"MINGGIR!"

Aomine mendorong murid alpha yang mengelilingi Akashi. Ia langsung saja menggendong tubuh mungil Akashi yang kini berpegangan erat padanya. Aomine membisikkan kata penenang dan mengeluarkan feromon alphanya untuk membuat Akashi berhasil mengendalikan hasratnya. Aomine menutupi tubuh Akashi dengan jaket dan jerseynya untuk membuat Akashi lebih nyaman.

Aomine melirik ke arah guru yang tengah mengajar. Baru ia membuka mulut, guru itu tersenyum mengerti.

"Antar dia dengan selamat, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine mengangguk. Ia lalu menatap Kise dan Momoi. Mereka pun tersenyum.

"Dai-_chan_, _ganbatte_!" ujar Momoi. Aomine mengangguk lalu berlari ke luar kelas setelah membawa tas Akashi bersamanya.

Kise menatap kedua insan itu sambil menghela napas. Momoi yang menyadari itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ki-_chan_?" tanya Momoi.

"Tidak. Aku semakin iri saja _ssu_..." ujar Kise sabil mewek. Momoi tertawa garing.

"Lagipula, Aominecchi tak membawa tasnya _ssu_."

"...Ah."

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine menggendong Akashi turun dari mobil. Rupanya supir Akashi sudah dipesankan oleh ayah Akashi untuk menunggu jikalau terjadi sesuatu. Firasatnya benar karena _heat_ Akashi datang mendadak. Aomine pun memasuki pintu depan rumah Akashi dengan susah payah. Mendengar suara ribut, Shiori yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah pun berjalan menuju teras.

"Astaga, Seijuurou!" Shiori menghampiri putranya yang berada di gendongan Aomine. Akashi hanya mengeluarkan napas putus-putus, dan tak mampu merespon panggilan ibunya.

"Ada apa?" Masaomi datang dari belakang Shiori. Ia pun tanggap dan menggendong Akashi ke kamarnya dan Shiori mengikutinya. Aomine membeku di tempat. Tak lama, Masaomi datang kembali dan menghampiri Aomine.

"Kau bisa menemani Seijuurou setelah istriku selesai mengurus keperluannya." Ujar Masaomi tegas. Aomine mengangguk. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada Akashi.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat." Aomine mendongak, dan bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat tatapan mata Masaomi yang menyeramkan—tiga kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari tatapan Seijirou—

"Jangan berani-berani sakiti Seijuurou." Ucapan Masaomi penuh penekanan. Aomine menelan ludah dan memposisikan tangannya ke posisi hormat.

Shiori pun kembali dari kamar Akashi dan buru-buru mendekati Aomine. Langsung saja, kedua tangan lentiknya mencengkram bahu Aomine dengan kuat. Tenaganya tak sebanding dengan wajah anggunnya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Daiki. Kalian memang mate tapi aku tak akan mentolerir bila kau menyakiti Seijuurou. Kau HARUS perlakukan dia dengan baik. Jangan lakukan apapun yang tidak dia minta atau inginkan—"

"Baiklah, Shiori. Itu sudah cukup." Masaomi merangkul pundak istrinya, menghentikan wanita omega itu mendikte menantu mereka lebih jauh mengenai putra tersayang mereka.

"Saya tak akan pernah menyakiti Seijuurou." Ujar Aomine. "Saya bersumpah."

"Bagus." Masaomi mengangguk. Ia lalu mengajak Shiori kembali ke ruang keluarga sementara Aomine melangkah menuju kamar Akashi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Aomine memasuki kamar Akashi ketika _heat_ karena mereka sudah menjadi _mate_. Kamar yang biasanya terlihat rapi kini sedikit berantakan dengan banyak bantal dan selimut bertebaran. Akashi berada di tengah ranjang, dikerumuni bermacam-macam bantal serta pakaian yang pernah Akashi gunakan saat bersama Aomine—yang memiliki aroma Aomine tentunya—Aomine mendekati Akashi perlahan dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Sei...?"

"Daikiihh..."

"Aku di sini, Sei..."

Aomine mendekati Akashi dan menciumi telinganya, membuat Akashi kian menggelinjang. Barulah Aomine sadar seluruh pakaian Akashi telah ditanggalkan. Berarti urusannya akan cepat. Aomine terus menciumi Akashi, mulai dari telinga. Lalu turun ke dagu. Turun lagi ke dada, perut, hingga sampai ke daerah selangkangannya. Aomine menciumi bagian dalam paha Akashi, membuat desahan kembali terdengar.

'"Daiki...ngghh...lagiihh..."

"Sabar sedikit, Sei."

Aomine memasukan empat jarinya sekaligus ke lubang Akashi yang sudah dipenuhi cairan putih. Akashi mendesah tertahan, seolah menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Tak usah disiapkan...hnnggh...Daiki...!"

"Astaga kau memang ingin sekali kusentuh." Aomine menyeringai. Ia buka seluruh bajunya, pat membiarkan Akashi dapat merasakan panas tubuhnya juga. Namun, Aomine belum ingin menyentuh Akashi di sana. Lantas, ia memainkan puting Akashi terlebih dahulu.

"Daikiiii!" Akashi menjerit protes. Tubuhnya terus berteriak, tidak puas hanya dengan persiapan. Ia ingin Daiki. Ia ingin penis Aomine memenuhi dirinya. Ia melenguh, tangannya langsung meraih penis Aomine, seolah menginginkannya.

"Kau ingin sekarang?" tanya Aomine. Akashi mengangguk cepat sambil mengeluarkan lenguhan keras.

"Aku ingin kau, Daikiiihh...!" jeritnya. Aomine mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman.

"Yang tenang ya. Orang tuamu di bawah."

Aomine memutuskan memberikan apa yang Akashi mau. Ia memposisikan diri dan langsung menghujam lubang Akashi dengan penisnya.

Akashi menarik napas. Perlahan desahan mulai meluncur secara tak beraturan dari mulut Akashi. Sesekali tangisan lolos dari bibirnya, seiring penis Aomine menusuknya berkali-kali. Meskipun cairan orgasme sudah mengalir dari lubangnya, penis Aomine tetap terasa besar menghujamnya.

"Dai...Daiki...HNNMMHH—!"

Akashi menjerit tertahan merasakan penis Aomine menabrak titik kelemahannya. Aomine pun menghujamnya berkali-kali, membuat desahannya semakin keras dan tak beraturan.

Aomine semakin semangat menghujam lubang Akashi, membuat desahannya kian keras.

Aomine tak berhenti, ia terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat desahan Akashi berubah menjadi rintihan kelelahan.

Isakan terdengar, namun mulut Akashi terus mengatakan agar Aomine tak berhenti. Perlahan, rasa panas mulai terasa di perut bawahnya. Suara Akashi jelas seperti ia menahan tangis.

"D-Daikihh...aku..."

"Kau ingin keluar?" Aomine membelai wajah Akashi. "Keluarlah, Sei."

Akashi menelan ludah. Seiring Aomine menggerakkan pinggulnya, mereka saling mencapai klimaks. Akashi menjerit sebelum tubuhnya melemas di atas kasur.

"Sei...?" panggil Aomine. Akashi tak menjawab, namun kedua matanya mengerjap.

"Kau mau tidur?" tanya Aomine. Akashi mengangguk. Aomine menutupi tubuh Akashi dengan selimut lalu menepuk kepalanya. Akashi perlahan menutup matanya dan berkelana menuju alam mimpi. Aomine tersenyum dan mencium dahi Akashi.

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah tujuh hari kemudian, Aomine menuruni tangga rumah Akashi, hendak mengambil makanan untuk mereka berdua. Di perjalanan menuju dapur, ia berpapasan dengan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

ASTAGHFIRULLAH IBLIS DARI MANA INI

"Seijirou, bukannya kau di Kyoto?!" jerit Aomine. Seijirou mengernyit.

"Aku tak boleh berada di rumahku sendiri?" tanya Seijirou. Aomine gelagapan.

"Lagipula, harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau di sini, hah?" selidik Seijirou.

"Ya karena memang aku ingin disini lah!" jawab Aomine

CKRIISS

"Ngomong apa lu barusan? Udah dekil, mesum, gembel, ga tau terima kasih lu ya udah gua restuin sama adek gua." Seijirou kembali membawa guntingnya dan menghunuskannya pada Aomine.

"Seijirou-_kun_. Hentikan, ah."

Shiori melangkah masuk dari dapur. Seijirou mendecih dan menyimpan guntingnya.

"Ibu, kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Seijirou. Matanya menatap galak alpha tan di hadapannya. Shiori hanya menghela napas.

"Dia kemari karena Seijuurou sedang _heat_. Dia hanya membantu." Jelas Shiori.

"Kenapa Seijuurou harus berpasangan dengannya sih?!" protes Seijirou.

"Sudahlah, Seijirou-_kun_. Ayo, ikut ibu." Ujar Shiori, lalu menoleh ke arah Aomine.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan, Daiki-kun?" tanya Shiori.

"Ah, aku ingin membawa makanan untukku dan Sei." Jelas Aomine. Shiori mengangguk dan berlalu ke dapur, kemudian kembali membawa senampan sup.

"Nanti turunlah untuk makan malam bersama ya, Daiki-_kun_." Ujar Shiori. Aomine menyanggupi lalu menuju ke kamar.

Saat makan malam, Aomine duduk di hadapan Masaomi sementara di kiri-kanannya terdapat Seijirou dan Shiori duduk dengan tenang.

"Daiki."

"I-iya?"

Masaomi masih memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Aomine menelan ludah melihat Masaomi menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tahu kalian _mate_. Tapi aku harap kalian tetap berhati-hati. Kalian masih bersekolah, jadi kalian harus memakai perlindungan sepanjang waktu." Saran Masaomi. Aomine terdiam.

"Lalu kuharap kalian tidak terlalu berisik saat melakukan itu."

Aomine tersedak makan malamnya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Aomine menutup pintu kamarnya, dan disapa Akashi yang tengah terduduk. Meski gelap, Aomine dapat melihat wajahnya memerah. Disitu Aomine tahu siklus heatnya sudah dimulai lagi.

"Aku hanya makan malam bersama keluargamu. Apa memang selama itu?"

"Kau melakukan apa saja?" selidik Akashi.

"Ayahmu hanya mengatakan banyak hal." Aomine duduk di sebelah Akashi dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Apa saja yang ia bicarakan?"

"Hanya memberitahu kita tak boleh berisik, dan harus berhati-hati."

Akashi menggumam lalu mengelus kepalanya ke sisi tubuh Aomine. Aroma manis kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Daiki..." pinta Akashi. Aomine melihat itu langsung menerjang Akashi dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Hnngghh... Daikiihh..."

"Sei..."

"Hmmhh...ngghh!"

"Kau tak akan bisa tidur malam ini, Sei."

"B-bagus...hnh—aaahhh!"

Dan dari situ dimulailah kehidupan mereka sebagai pasangan lebih dalam.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*sebodo teuing: Bodo amat

Iya isinya gak sebercanda judul chapternya

HALOO READERS duh authornya encok lagi nih wkwkwk

Kali ini author ngetik ditemenin **val pururin **di telepon wkwkwk HALO GENKS /heh/

Berhubung authornya encok, jadi langsung saja

Bales review~~

**SesilliaS **Astaga wkwkwk BOLEH TUH DICULIK /author ditabok/

Kise memang terbully disini wkwkwk bukan Seijirou alpha kok. Makasih reviewnyaa

**val pururin **OH IYALAAAH WKWKWK Mereka kudu langgeng sampe maut memisahkan EAAKK UDAH LANJUT GENKS

YAK SEGITU DULU GAES. AUTHORNYA MAU BOBOAN. BYEE

RNR GAES?


	7. Chapter 7 They Love Each Other

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: Kembali ke T sebenernya tapi yaaahh...**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 7:They Love Each Other  
**

~~oo00oo~~

Pagi itu, akhirnya Akashi dan Aomine kembali masuk kelas seperti biasa. Aomine langsung duduk di tempatnya, di samping jendela, dan menatap langit dengan bosan. Sementara Akashi? Ia langsung dikerubungi semua murid.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sakit tidak?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hey, apa Aomine melakukannya dengan baik?"

"Siaaall, Aomine! Kau beruntung sekali!"

Akashi gelagapan hendak menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya. Aomine sendiri hanya melirik ketika namanya disebut.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah biasa mengalaminya. Kalau soal sakit, hanya sedikit saja kok. Dan aku tak berkewajiban menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Aomine melirik ke arah Akashi. Dari luar, ia nampak baik-baik saja. Namun Aomine tahu Akashi sedikit memaksakan diri untuk ke sekolah karena selama seminggu ia tak masuk sekolah dan urusan klub ia serahkan pada Momoi.

"Aromamu masih tercium manis. Aku iri pada Aomine yang bisa melakukannya dengan omega secantik dirimu." Ujar seorang alpha yang dahulu menanyakan apakah Akashi sudah memiliki mate atau belum.

Oke, sudah cukup.

"Oi, kau."

Sontak semua murid yang mengerubungi Akashi menoleh kepada Aomine. Sontak murid-murid beta yang mengerumuni Akashi langsung menjauh sedangkan murid alpha menegang. Pasalnya, Aomine mengeluarkan aura alpha yang amat sangat mengintimidasi.

"Kalian sadar tidak kalian membuat dia tidak nyaman?" semua nada bicara Aomine diberi penekanan. "Lebih baik tinggalkan dia sendiri atau kupenggal kalian."

Suasana kelas langsung tegang. Untungnya bel masuk berbunyi berbarengan dengan wali kelas mereka yang memasuki ruang kelas. Semua murid pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dalam diam. Akashi melirik Aomine dan membisikkan terima kasih. Namun hanya dibalas lambaian tangan yang menandakan bukan masalah.

Akashi tersenyum. Ia lalu kembali memperhatikan pengarahan wali kelas mereka.

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine merasa tatapan Generasi Keajaiban lainnya benar-benar aneh.

Kali ini, Aomine hanya makan siang bersama dengan para tim basketnya. Akashi sedang memiliki urusan dengan Momoi mengenai klub, jadi dia meminta Aomine bergabung dengan tim basketnya saja untuk hari itu. Tapi kenapa dia malah dipelototin?!

Biasanya juga dia ditatap kayak gembel gak mandi lima tahun sih, tapi sekarang lebih parah.

"Apaan sih lo semua liat-liat gue? Gue tau gue ganteng, nanti boleh minta tanda tangannya!" sembur Aomine yang kzl diliatin.

"GEER LU, PANTAT PANCI!" Kagami balas nyembur.

"Kagami-_kun_ gak usah ngegas. Makin keliatan begonya." Celetuk Kuroko.

"Noh, dengerin noh! Lo tuh bego!" ledek Aomine.

"Kagami-_kun_ itu bego. Kalau Aomine-_kun_ goblok."

"Tetsu, bangsat lu."

"Sepertinya kau santai sekali seminggu ini, Aomine." Ujar Midorima. Aomine mendengus.

"Kalau ini soal jomblo, gua gak mau denger sumpah. Bosen." Kata Aomine.

"Maksudku bukan itu, nodayo! Menurut jadwal hari ini kelas kalian kebagian ujian matematika!" Midorima sewot.

"EH WHUANJENG SUMPAH LU?!" Aomine kalap dan merombak tasnya.

"Bukannya kau diajari oleh Akashicchi, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise.

"Heehh...Mine-chin diajari omega? Kau gak punya harga diri, ya?" tanya Murasakibara malas.

"Haaa?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Habis alpha kan memegang kontrol atas omega. Omega itu kasta yang jauh lebih rendah dari alpha. Tapi kau malah memperlihatkan omega lebih baik daripada alpha. Menyedihkan ah." Komentar Murasakibara datar.

Suara meja yang digebrak membuat seisi kantin menoleh ke sumber suara. Pelaku penggebrakkan meja tentu saja adalah Aomine. Aomine menatap Murasakibara gahar sementara yang ditatap hanya balik menatap dengan malas.

"Murasakibara, jika kau bicara begitu lagi soal Akashi," Aomine memicing. "Aku pasti akan menghajarmu."

"Kenapa marah? Itu kan kenyataan. Omega lebih rendah daripada alpha. Sejak dulu sudah begitu. Dan aku tak peduli itu mate Mine-chin atau apa, di mataku semua omega harusnya lebih rendah."

Aomine geram. Ia langsung tanpa berpikir panjang meninju wajah Murasakibara, membuat semuanya shock di tempat.

"Oi, oi, Aomine! Hentikan!" Kagami buru-buru menahan tangan Aomine yang tadinya hendak menghajar Murasakibara lagi, begitu pula dengan Kise. Midorima langsung bangkit dan hendak menengahi.

Namun, Midorima kalah cepat. Murasakibara sudah membalas pukulan Aomine lebih keras lagi. Keributan pun tak terelakan. Bahkan Kagami dan Kise juga menjadi korban sikutan dan hantaman demi memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Brengsek kau, Murasakibara!"

"Aku tidak salah, tahu!"

"Tak akan kumaafkan kau!"

"Siapa peduli!"

"DAIKI! HENTIKAN!"

Tangan Aomine yang hendak meninju wajah Murasakibara sekali lagi berhenti di udara. Ia merasakan sebuah tubuh mungil memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma manis strawberry langsung menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Sei..." Aomine berkata lirih. Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan ini! Aku tak suka kau berbuat begini!"

Aomine melepaskan Murasakibara, lalu berbalik menatap Akashi. Iris birunya menatap matenya dengan tajam.

"Akashi, dia baru saja mengolok-olokmu!" seru Aomine tak terima. Akashi hanya merengut.

"Itu bukan masalahmu, Daiki. Berhenti berbuat begini! Ini hanya akan menyusahkanmu!"

Aomine terdiam mendengar ucapan Akashi. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Jadi...maksudmu kau tidak apa-apa, membiarkan orang lain merendahkanmu?" tanya Aomine dengan nada rendah.

"Bukan begitu—"

Belum sempat Akashi selesai berbicara, Aomine berjalan melewatinya.

"Ayo ke kelas, Seijuurou."

Akashi tahu, bila Aomine menyebut namanya, Aomine sedang amat sangat kesal.

Akashi hanya bisa menunduk dan mengikuti Aomine dalam diam. Setelah mereka pergi, suasana kantin terasa bebas lagi dan semua kembali ke kegiatan mereka, meski agak canggung.

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi dan Aomine duduk di bangku masing-masing. Aomine enggan membuka percakapan, sedangkan Akashi sungkan memulai percakapan. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu duduk berdempetan dan membicarakan banyak hal. Atau kalaupun mereka diam, Aomine akan bersandar pada Akashi dan membiarkan Akashi membelai rambutnya.

Keheningan ini membuat Akashi menderita.

"_Ne_, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi menoleh kepada ketua kelas 1-D. Seorang perempuan beta dengan rambut dikepang dan kacamata tebal. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memeluk buku catatannya.

"Anu, ini soal festival sekolah lusa nanti. Waktu itu kau tak masuk, jadi aku tak bisa mendiskusikannya denganmu." Ujarnya. Akashi mengangguk. Festival sekolah ya. Memang festival sekolah Teikou selalu digelar secara besar-besaran. Seluruh kelas berpartisipasi tanpa kecuali, berbagai pementasan, stand makanan, serta acara-acara hiburan lainnya menyemarakkan festival sekolah Teikou.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu dengan acara kelas lusa?" tanya Akashi. Ketua kelasnya pun membuka buku catatannya.

"Kelas kita nanti akan mengangkat tema _maid and butler cafe_. Dan kami sudah memilih kandidat yang akan kami jadikan _maid_, _butler_, lalu membagi menjadi koki dan bagian hiasan." Jelas ketua kelas. Akashi mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa aku ditempatkan di bagian hiasan?"

"Bukan. Voting kelas sepakat kau akan menjadi _maid_."

Akashi nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya.

"A-ah, aku jadi _maid_..." Akashi mengembalikan wibawanya. "Tapi, kenapa aku?"

"Tidak apa kan? Kau memenuhi syarat, dan semua orang di kelas juga setuju." Ujar sang ketua kelas. Akashi pun hanya menghela napas.

Ia melirik ke arah Aomine. Ia yakin sang mate mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namun Aomine tak menggubris. Seolah tak peduli. Akashi mencengkram celananya di bagian lutut diam-diam. Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum pada ketua kelasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." Perkataan Akashi membuat sang ketua kelas nampak senang. Yah, tak apalah. Hanya sehari. Lagipula di sekolah lamanya tak ada acara seperti ini.

"Oh, satu lagi. Para _maid_ wajib menggunakan kostum kucing jadi kau akan menggunakan ekor dan _nekomimi_."

Akashi auto menyesal.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kyyaaa! Sei-_chan_ manis sekaliii!"

Akashi menunduk dan wajahnya memerah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam roknya seolah menutupi pahanya yang terekspos. Akashi mengenakan seragam maid berenda-renda warna putih, dengan paduan apron berwarna merah dengan pita di bagian dada. Terdapat ekor kucing di bagian belakang tubuhnya dan kuping kucing di kepalanya. Kakinya dibalut _stocking_ putih dan sepatu hitam, menambah keimutannya.

Seluruh alpha pun menelan ludah dan melirik-lirik Akashi yang kini tengah didandani oleh Momoi. Polesan make up natural membuat Akashi kian cantik. Semua alpha, kecuali Aomine.

Aomine sendiri ditempatkan sebagai _butler_. Rambut pendeknya yang biasanya dibiarkan kini digel supaya sedikit rapi. Pakaian _butler_ yang berupa _vest suit_ berwarna gelap, dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam. Kakinya dibalut oleh sepatu pantofel mengilap. Seharusnya butler mengenakan jas, namun Aomine protes bahwa rasanya panas. Jadi ia menanggalkan jasnya dan hanya mengenakan _vest suit_ dan kemeja lengan panjangnya ia lipat hingga siku, menampilkan lengannya yang berotot dan atletis. Tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan putih, membuat Aomine terlihat lebih dari sekedar butler biasa.

Akashi terus menatap Aomine yang seolah tak peduli. Akashi tahu mengapa Aomine marah. Selama ini Aomine menghormatinya sebagai omega, tapi Akashi malah bersikap seolah ia tak menghargai perbuatan Aomine itu. Akashi salah, ia ingin meminta maaf. Tetapi Aomine malah menghindar.

"Nah, Sei-_chan_. Lakukan seperti yang kuajarkan kemarin ya. Kau pasti bisa!" Momoi menyodorkan papan promosi kafe kelas mereka lalu mendorong Akashi ke luar menuju lorong. Di lorong, suasana sangat ramai dengan orang lalu lalang. Akashi menelan ludah, lalu mengangkat papan promosi setinggi mungkin lalu berteriak

"SEMUANYAAA~~ DATANGLAH KE MAID AND BUTLER CAFE KELAS 1-D~~"

Akashi melotot sedikit ke arah Momoi. Momoi malah mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Akashi menghela napas, menerima nasibnya.

"K-KALIAN HARUS DATANG YAA~~NYAAANN~~~"

~~oo00oo~~

Kafe kelas 1-D sukses laris manis. Kafe mereka tak pernah sepi pengunjung, bahkan ada yang rela mengantre demi memasuki kafe itu. Selain makanannya yang enak, tentunya mereka datang karena sesuatu hal yang lain.

"_Neko-chaann_~~ kami sudah mau pesan nih~"

"Iyaa, sebentar nyaan~"

"Akashi _neko-chan_, kau manis sekali!"

"T-terima kasih. Aku senang, nyaan~"

"_Neko-chaann_! Tolong siapkan minumankuu!"

"B-baiklah, aku kesana~~"

Semua murid kelas 1-D berdecak kagum. Nampak Akashi begitu piawai melayani tamu. Dan tentunya ia dipanggil kesana kemari. Mereka tahu Akashi cantik dan manis, namun ini semua melebihi ekspektasi mereka. Semua pengunjung festival mulai dari murid Teikou sampai orang luar berbondong-bondong datang.

Padahal Akashi sendiri baru selesai mengalami _heat_. Aroma feromon masih menempel di tubuhnya, dan nampak Akashi sedikit kelelahan. Ya, tenaganya memang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Namun hal itu justru membuat feromon Akashi tercium lebih manis. Membuat orang-orang ketagihan.

Akashi seketika menjadi candu massal.

"Yo, Akashi!"

Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya anggota Generasi Keajaiban. Ditambah Kuroko nampak mengenakan sebuah kain putih.

"Wah, kalian juga datang." Akashi tersenyum lalu memasang pose kucing. "Aku senang sekali, nyaan~"

Seketika, seluruh pengunjung yang melihat kena Love Shot

"Boleh catatkan pesanan kami? Omong-omong, kau cocok memakai pakaian itu." Puji Kagami. Akashi tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-_kun_. Oh ya, Kuroko-_kun_. Kenapa pakaianmu begitu?" tanya Akashi.

"Kelasku membuat pertunjukan Rumah Hantu. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak sadar aku pergi."

Hening

"Baiklah, jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Akashi tersenyum, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mau _vanilla shake_."

"Sup kacang merah saja, nodayo."

"Aku mau _cheesecake, ssu!_"

"Oh, aku pesan _cheeseburger, hotdog deluxe, cheese sandwich, cheesedog, french fries, special ham sandwich_, dan _egg sandwich_nya!"

"Aku mau semua kuenya"

Akashi mencatat semua pesanannya, lalu menyerahkannya ke bagian penyiapan makanan. Kemudian, Akashi pun diminta melayani pelanggan yang baru datang.

Namun bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa pelanggan juga memanggil Akashi. Akashi mempersilahkan pelanggan yang baru datang untuk duduk, lalu menghampiri salah satu pelanggan.

"Ada yang bisa ku—"

"Oi, aku memanggilnya duluan!"

"Jangan mengganggu! Salahmu sendiri!"

"_Neko-chan_, urusi kami saja! Tinggalkan mereka!"

"Anu, hotdogku—"

"_Ne, neko-chan_ kemarilah~~"

"Ah, tunggu..." Akashi langsung gelagapan. "S-satu per sa—"

Seketika, tangan Akashi ditarik menuju dekapan Aomine. Akashi membelalakkan mata sementara keributan langsung mereda. Iris biru Aomine memicing, lalu ia menyeret paksa Akashi keluar dari stand kelas mereka. Aomine tak menghiraukan teriakan Momoi memintanya kembali dan minta maaf.

Aomine dan Akashi berjalan menjauhi kelas. Melewati lorong yang ramai dilalui orang. Aomine terus merangkulnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Hati Akashi menghangat. Ia segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Aomine

~~oo00oo~~

"Sudah dibilang kau itu tak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Daiki."

"Ssht. Diamlah."

Aomine meninggalkan Akashi duduk di taman yang rindang. Tak lama, Aomine kembali membawakan minuman dingin dan dua bungkus hotdog. Akashi menerimanya sambil mengucap terima kasih dengan lirih. Ia mulai makan sementara Aomine meminum minumannya lebih dulu.

"Daiki, maaf."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu kalau kau butuh istirahat."

"Maksudku bukan itu." Ujar Akashi. Suasana di sekeliling mereka hiruk pikuk, namun Aomine mendengar nada penyesalan dari suara Akashi.

"Kemarin...maaf karena aku tak menghargai perbuatanmu." Ujar Akashi. Aomine mendengus lalu mengelus rambut Akashi.

"Kau itu. Yang harus kau beri permintaan maaf bukan aku, tapi dirimu sendiri." Kata Aomine. Akashi mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Bukankah harusnya kau meminta maaf pada dirimu?" tanya Aomine. Akashi menunduk, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti." Ujar Aomine. Mereka pun memakan makan siang mereka dalam diam.

"Sei."

"Ya, Daiki?"

"Acara puncak pentas nanti sore..." ujar Aomine. "Ayo kita nonton bersama."

Akashi membulatkan matanya. Namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu!"

~~oo00oo~~

Seperti yang sudah diduga, bagian panggung saat acara puncak pentas seni sangat ramai. Semua menyaksikan penampilan teman-teman satu sekolah, mulai dari drama, trik sihir, _band, dance_, situasi komedi, _stand up comedy_, dan lain sebagainya.

Aomine merangkul bahu Akashi agar mereka tak terpisah. Di sebelah Aomine, para anggota Generasi Keajaiban tengah menonton penampilan band. Yang menyanyi? Tentu saja Kise. Dengan sedikit bayaran uang, Kise mau menjadi vokalis band sekolah tersebut. Mendengar jeritan para fangirl, jelas sekali klub band melakukan strategi yang tepat.

"Kise-_kun_ sangat populer ya." Akashi terkekeh. Aomine mendengus.

"Dia hanya tebar pesona!" gerutu Aomine.

Penampilan musik berakhir. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. MC pun naik ke panggung.

"_YAK! ITULAH PENAMPILAN DARI GROUP BAND KYANGEN KAMYU!"_ tepuk tangan penonton makin riuh sementara Aomine merengut

Namanya alay bat Gusti...

"_KALAU BEGITU, SEKARANG YANG KITA TUNGGU-TUNGGU! HASIL DARI VOTING YANG SUDAH DIGALAKAN SEJAK SEMINGGU YANG LALU, TEIKOU BEST COUPLE DISINGKAT TBC! MANA TEPUK TANGANNYA GENKS?!"_ tepuk tangan pun kembali bergemuruh.

Nama acaranya emang Teikou Best Couple Disingkat TBC. Jangan kaget.

"_Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar lagi, ya. Baiklah! Akan kami bacakan nominasinya!"_

Aomine menguap. Ia tak pernah tertarik dengan bagian ini. Ia hanya menunggu acara penutupan. Hal seperti penghargaan pasangan terbaik tak begitu penting untuknya.

"_...DAN PASANGAN LEGENDARIS KITA YANG MUNCUL BAGAIKAN KOMET! TIBA-TIBA DATANG, TIBA-TIBA BUCIN! DARI KELAS 1-D, AOMINE DAIKI DAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"_

Aomine nyembur sedangkan wajah Akashi merah padam. Bagaimana mereka bisa mausk nominasi?! Tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini!

"_YAK JUMLAH SUARANYA TERUS BERJALAN!"_

WAIT KOK TAU-TAU UDAH ITUNG HASUK _VOTE_ AJA?!

Aomine panik sedangkan wajah Akashi semakin memerah. Terutama ketika bar di atas foto mereka berdua—yang entah didapat darimana—semakin naik dan naik dan naik dan akhirnya—

"_DAN KITA SUDAH MENDAPATKAN PEMENANG TEIKOU BEST COUPLE DISINGKAT TBC TAHUN INI! YAITU ADALAAAAAHH... AOMINE DAIKI DAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"_

Seluruh murid pun bertepuk tangan. Aomine kebingungan setengah mati. Terutama ketika mereka diseret menuju panggung.

"Oy, aku harus apa?!" Aomine makin panik.

"PIDATO! PIDATO! PIDATO!"

"NYATAIN CINTAAA!"

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

"LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!"

Bhah tukang es lemon lewat.

"BACOOOOD!" Aomine berteriak keras. Semua pun mingkem.

"Eeehh... Sei."

"Ya, Daiki?"

Aomine menelan ludah. Ia tak pernah mengatakan hal romantis pada Akashi di depan umum—ya terus selama ini lu ngapain di depan Kisedai, goblok—. Aomine menghela napas lalu menatap matenya dalam.

"Kau tahu? Waktu umur kita sepuluh tahun. Saat pertama kita bertemu. Di detik aku melihatmu, sejak saat itu segalanya di hidupku hanya tentang dirimu."

Wajah Akashi memerah. Ia menunduk, menahan air matanya. Entah karena malu atau terharu.

"Tak peduli, meski orang lain menganggap omega itu rendahan. Di mataku kau adalah permata terindah yang terlalu agung. Kau bahkan mengubah hal yang seharusnya biasa menjadi luar biasa."

"Astaga, Daiki—"

"Tolong," Aomine memotong. "Izinkan aku melanjutkan." Akashi pun mengangguk.

"Hal-hal yang kau sukai, caramu bicara, berjalan, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti caramu mengedipkan mata, astaga Sei. Kau membuatku mencintaimu lebih dalam."

"Aku tak peduli tentang hal lain. Mau dunia hancur atau damai, atau perintah lainnya, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Daiki meraih tangan Akashi. Ia berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Akashi, membuat penonton bersorak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei." Ujar Aomine. "Sejak dulu, sekarang, dan untuk seterusnya."

Air mata meleleh dari kedua iris Akashi. Akashi mengangguk dan terisak.

"Aku juga...mencintaimu, Daiki. Alpha terbaik yang bisa kuminta."

Akashi menunduk, lalu mencium bibir Aomine. Sorakan yang lain tak mereka pedulikan. Di mata mereka hanya ada satu sama lain. Senyuman terulas di bibir mereka.

Ya, asal mereka saling mencintai. Segalanya tak penting bagi mereka

Karena mereka bahagia

**~~~END~~~**

*MEWEK* HUWAAAAHHH MANTAP JIWA

HAI READERS GA NYANGKA FIC INI CEPET ENDING ya nyangka sih soalnya si **val pururin **udah bilang. Cuma buat dramatisir aja kok *dibuang*

Okee bales review dulu~~

**val pururin **BUDAYAKAN AHOMINE BUCIN! AHOMINE BUCIN HARUS DILESTARIKAN HUWAHAHAH INI DAH LANJUUTT GIMANA BROOO

yak, segitu dari saya. Terima kasih khususnya pada **val pururin **yang rela nunggu ampe malem karena ngetik saya secepat siput, terima kasih pada emak bapak yang pasrah anaknya ga nurut pas disuruh tidur, dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang setia membaca dan mereview. You're all the best

so, RnR?

p.s: sebagian yang Aomine bilang diambil dari lirik Boy With Luv. HAYOOO SADAR GAAAKK *apaansih*


End file.
